Destined Match?
by mayellacullen
Summary: SPOILERS! Takes place in present times as Sebastian encounters a repetition in history with his master reincarnation. Another boy, similar appearance, life, name, tragedy. Will Sebastian help this Ciel? Some Yaoi, please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Destined Match

Chapter 1

He spent his days lounging in darkness, his fingers fumbling through the lifeless bodies hair in which he had drained the soul from without hesitance. The corpse's once blue eyes, a faded pale-ish white, the etching from the seal of their contract, a black design on the white eyeball. He was alone now, but at peace. He knew this, yet he felt...reluctant on having drained this boy of his life, leaving him without breath, without sound, without protest or orders. His young master was, of course, dead.

Oh, but he had felt nothing of the sort when he was feasting upon his soul, like a greedy devil upon a sinner. That was all he was, after all, but why did every stroke; every glance, every breath that gathered in his masters sweet aroma send a sense of wrong through him? Was it that he had gathered unusual emotions for the human boy? Possibly, his young master WAS very different from any other human, more demanding, less caring, much like a demon himself, and cute as hell too. Oh what he would have given for his young master to demand him at least one more time. For his evening tea, to dress him, to rub the stiffness out of his shoulders after a long night of tedious contracting with the Eastern London Republic Industry of Local Affairs and the factory that shelved his family sakes produced play things.

He once again dragged his fingers through the young boys hair, sitting on the stone bench in which he had devoured his masters soul on. Around him were tiny flashes of the outside world, the world of humans. He watched as war struck, and reforms were made. The production of better automobiles, and security taxes were inflicted upon the people. He watched his master's die. Bard and Finny from wounds caused by Pluto, Maylene grew older and died during child birth. He watched as the Phantomhive Mansion was torn to the ground the rest of the way and the land was sealed off on account of superstition; rumors of the Phantomhive Family Hauntings which topped London's most haunted novels in most stores. Few years later, a family bought the land and started to build a mansion, most resembling the Phantomhive Mansion. There, a man whom went by the name Victor and a woman Ciela were married and gave birth to a young boy named Ciel who in fact shared a name similar to his young master. Ciel Fantomhive. This he thought was quite interesting. Here a young couple wed and birth a small child named Ciel Fantomhive, and remained loyal to the current Queen of London! Perhaps the saying through out the years were right, history was only going to keep repeating itself until the desired results have happened.

He looked at the flashing images. The young boy, sitting on the living room floor, possibly five or six years old with his cousin who was possibly the same age. His arms started to feel lighter, but he continued to drag his hands through the lifeless corpses hair. The image flashed, the boy sleeping in his mother's arms. He looked happy, like his young master did before his mother and father died. Young Ciel's life continued to progress through the years. When he was 11, a tragedy reflecting his young masters unfolded. Rumor amongst the human's stated that who ever lived amonst the land the original Phantomhive would witness the same tragedy they did.

He pushed himself to his feet and stepped forward, mesmerized by the flame and the burning of the mansion. This fire was much more gruesome. Instead of surviving, the flames engulfed the young boy, sending his flesh into a crackling pile. Screams pulsed from his throat as he thrashed around, screaming and crying the most painful sound even Sebastian himself has ever heard. He whirled around to look at his corpse. It was gone. He looked back at the flashing images, the screeching cries of the dying boy, sending a certain emotion through him. He didn't want to watch this anymore. He didn't want to see this boy suffer a slow and miserable death, not when he was so much like the same boy who he had protected dearly day in and day out. He took a deep breath. He was going to do something about it.

Closing his eyes, he soared through the darkness. The fire disappeared and the only thing around him were feathers, and in front of him, flesh licked by red flames, black charred white cloth fell from his small frame. He stared down at the boy as he gasped and cried in pain.

"I can help you." His cool voice pierced through the darkness. Ciel gasped and turned around, his arms shaking, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "For a price. If you wish to seek revenge on the ones who murdered your family, I can lend you my power." He bowed. Ciel looked at him, shaken, frightened, but at the same time, calm. A feeling of awareness numbed his burnt flesh, his pain was replaced by a cold touch. Ciel looked at him confused, then looked down at his legs.

"How? I'm dying, aren't I?" He whispered. Sebastian straightened up, his eyes focused on the small frame ahead of him. He nodded.

"You are, but if you accept my offer, I will save you from this painful death, for a small price." He repeated. Ciel looked up at him, his jaw tightening. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"What are the terms?" Sebastian smiled.

"If you agree you will be accepting a contract. This contract will bind me to you, until whoever it was who killed your family is found and killed. Through this bond I will become your butler, a servant that is required to do all as you order, good, bad, anything you desire, and I do request you to keep it interesting from time to time." Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" Sebastian's smile stretched.

"You can neither to go heaven nor hell and once your revenge has been dealt, I get your soul." Ciel looked at him shocked, then smiled.

"Is that all?" Sebastian's smile disappeared. Shifting, he began to push himself to his feet, his arms fallen to his sides lazily. He smiled at the taller, more devious looking man. "I was expecting much more."

"Oh?" Sebastion cocked an eyebrow.

"Seeing how I believe in neither heaven or hell, I couldn't care less if I didn't go there, and as for you receiving my soul after my families murderer is caught seems even less than fair. I mean, you are pulled into servitude that could last for countless years, and in the end, all you want is the soul that would have been cooked away with the body in this fire." Sebastian smiled.

"So does that mean you accept the terms?" Ciel smiled and nodded. Grinning Sebastian lifted his hand, the seal on the back of his soft flesh glowing.

"First off," Sebastian hesitated, looking at Ciel questioningly. "I would like to know the name of the man, or rather 'demon' I am to make a pact with." Ciel no longer had a smile on his face. A name? He remembered how his first young master named him Sebastian as a temporary name, named after his dead dog. But if he had this Ciel choose a name, it would be different than that of his previous master, and the only reason he decided to even help this one was out of the impulse of seeing the one person who looked exactly like his previous master burn away.

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Micheals." He bowed. Ciel smiled faintly and nodded.

"You looked like a Sebastian to me. My name is Ciel Fantomhive, and from now on, you will listen to everything I tell you." His smiled disappeared. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled, his lips parted.

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain poured all around, pattering against the stones, beating against the umbrella's. It was a gloomy day, the day of Ciel's parents funeral. People all around stood, tears gushing down their faces, the sorrowful sobs echoing in the dismal surroundings. Ciel inhaled a shaky breath as he stared at the two closed coffins and the vases of flowers. His aunt stood next to him with his cousin Elizabeth. Sebastian held the umbrella above his head, keeping the young suit clad boy dry. A sniffle caught his attention.

Looking down he saw a tear escape Ciel's eye and trickle down to his jaw line. He smiled, taking amusement from the much softer heart of his new master that wasn't present in his last one.

"My lord." He whispered, bowing down to whisper in his master's ear. Ciel closed his eyes to listen to Sebastian's words, no longer listening to the sermon given by the priest. "Your heart with freeze over soon enough." He informed the young boy, his smile never leaving his face. Ciel glared at him and snarled harshly in return.

"Did I order you to make some stupid remark? No? Then shut up!" Sebastian just smiled. He was more vicious then his previous master, he had to admit. "Come Sebastian. The smell of Death and tears is making my stomach swoon. I'm having a hard time figuring out which one is doing the most damage though." He turned and headed towards the car. Sebastian bowed and followed after him, keeping the umbrella above his head. Opening the door for his young master, he waited until he was situated and shut the door once again. He went around to the drivers side and stood there, his hand just inches from the handle. "Sebastian, what is taking so long? I said let's go _now_." Ciel barked. "Yes my lord, but I have run across a complication." He smiled at his young master. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _complication_?" He questioned, debating on whether or not he really wanted to hear it. Sebastian smiled casually and crossed his arm across his stomach, bowing to him and holding his pose.

"I don't know how to drive a car." Ciel's jaw dropped.

"Well you'd better learn! I made a contract with you for you to obey my orders not stall at everything because you don't know how to do it! If I wanted a sack of worthless flesh I would go out and get a bum off of the street to take up space for me which I might just reconsider if you don't sit in that seat and try!" He was screaming. Sebastian nodded and stood up.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel sat back in his seat and rubbed at his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Pure blooded idiots. I thought humans were bad, Demon's are no better." He muttered.

"Excuse me, I couldn't have helped but to overhear your argument." Sebastian looked up, giving a pleasant smile to a familiar face. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He questioned, looking at the tall, suit clad old man. He had white hair, and a thick mustache as well as glasses.

"I am so sorry my lord, I am Tanaka. I was the caretaker of you when you were just a child, though you may not remember me." He bowed.

"I don't think I've seen you at all in my life. Where have you been for these past few years?" Ciel questioned, trying to get a general idea of where he'd been.

"I have been in the lower sections of the manor my lord. I spent most of my time inside the kitchen or in the lower quarter of the Manor, places your parents frowned upon you going to." He explained. Ciel nodded slowly then looked at Sebastian.

"Do you know how to drive?" He looked at the old man. He smiled and nodded. A loud hissing noise sounded, causing Ciel to jump slightly. Tanaka deflated into a shorter, stubbier, doll looking version of the old man that had been standing there before. Ciel pushed himself out of the car and pointed at the little man drinking tea. "What the heck was that!" He screamed. Sebastian just smiled and pushed the button for the umbrella, opening it and putting it over his masters head.

"He must have lost all of his steam. Now master, in you go." He lightly patted his lord on the rump to get him back inside the car. Ciel grumbled and climbed back in. Shutting the door Sebastian shut the umbrella and opened the drivers side door. Grabbing Tanaka by the back of his little coat, Sebastian sat him down in the drivers seat and buckled him in.

"Should I really trust someone that tiny?" Ciel asked incredulously, his eyes narrow as he looked over the back of the drivers seat.

"Yes." Sebastian shut the door and went around, climbing into the back seat next to his young master. Starting the car Tanaka let off a little laugh and was just about to start driving when Ciel's aunt knocked on the window. The window rolled down. Sebastian took note of the changes and the similarities.

"Good morning Lady Scarlet." Ciel greeted. She smiled thinly, looking as though she were just insulted.

"Oh darling, you know you can call me Scarlet, or auntie or something like that." She giggled. He didn't answer her, he just stared at her. Her smile disappeared. "I am so sorry darling. I understand how awful it is for you." She laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder. He just leaned back against the seat.

"Sorry for what? We're all just human, we'll all die away someday." He replied, his voice sounding heartless, but Sebastian could detect the hurt in it. Scarlet sighed.

"They were going to bury your father with this, but I figured you'd want it." She pulled a ring out of her sleeve and handed it to the young master. It was almost exactly like the other Ciel's ring, only shaped a little differently. Ciel's eyes widened as he took it from his aunts. He stared at it in awe as if he were going to cry. Leaning back, his face hidden by both his eye patch and his hair, he slid the ring on his thumb, the one finger that was big enough to keep it on without it sliding off.

"Thank you." Ciel whispered. Scarlet leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead and backed away, walking down the pavement.

"Ciel, I'm sorry." His cousin said into the car. He didn't say anything right away, then confirmed he was listening to her with a simple.

"It's ok." She looked at him hurt then started after Scarlet. They looked different, but they didn't necessarily act different Sebastian noticed. Scarlet had long, wavy red hair and was wearing a red spaghetti stringed dress that was very form fitting. But other than that, she looked just like Madame Red. And Lizzie was different. Instead of blonde, her hair was dirty blonde almost brown, and straight. She wore a little black dress with a little pink ribbon wrapped around her wrist. But she acted basically the same.

More people started to come up to the car, but Ciel didn't want to talk to them. "Drive." He instructed. Tanaka got the car moving, leaving the double caskets with mixed ashes behind. Ciel looked out the window, watching as the buildings and the other cars went by.

"Would you like to go home, my lord?" Sebastian broke the silence. Ciel looked at him incredulously and sighed, resting his chin on his hand again.

"Home. I have no home, remember? It was all burnt down. I have nothing left." He whispered. Holding his hand up he let the light shimmer off of the blue gemstone in his fathers ring. Sebastian smiled and looked at Tanaka.

"Bring us to the Fantomhive mansion." He instructed. Ciel glared at him.

"I don't want to look at it! I don't want to sit there and stare at that rubble, not when I have other things to think about." He protested. Sebastian didn't answer him, he just smiled. "Sebastian." He didn't say anything. "Sebastian." He barked again only louder, his butler still not answering. "Sebastian!" He hollered.

"We're home." Sebastian smiled as Tanaka pulled off and up the drive to their home. There the mansion stood, tall and glorified as if it had never burned down. Ciel gawked at it. Climbing out, Sebastian walked around and opened the door for his bewildered young master.

Climbing out Ciel looked at the house, his eyes wide. Sebastian smiled and pulled on the cord for his young master's eye patch, letting it fall from his face. Ciel looked back at him shocked to find his butler standing in the setting sun with a smile on his face.

"I figured that you would like to see it with both eyes." Ciel's expression changed from shocked to a smile. Turning he looked at the mansion once again.

"Sebastian!" He grinned wildly. Sebastian saluted him. "I have an order for you." He turned around, his face looking genuinely childish. Sebastian nodded, still saluting him.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel smiled and wobbled a bit. He let himself fall to the ground. Sebastian lashed out and caught him.

"Carry me to bed, I don't feel like walking." He made himself comfortable and rested his head against his slaves shoulder. Sebastian smiled and nodded, watching as his young master started to drift off. Noting the difference of this Ciel and the other one. This one was more vicious, but at the same time, had a little more potential, and more emotional, but all in all, he was the same. He smiled and started walking towards the front door of the Fantomhive mansion.

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sebastian looked at the clock, three more hours until the young master had to wake up. He looks at Tanaka who was sitting in a chair by the door to the kitchen, drinking tea. "The young master is different." Tanaka looked up at him, a smile coming to his face.

"Indeed he is Sebastian." Sebastian looked at him, slightly stiff but smiles.

"It's odd, really. You are human…but you have recollection of me and the old Master." but all Tanaka did was laugh lightly.

"It is odd, especially to you, isn't it Sebastian. But while we're on the subject of the young master, where is he? What happened after you two left the mansion?" He looks at him, his eyes accusing but Sebastian ignored it, going back to his work.

"Exactly what I was supposed to do. Once the young master exacted his revenge I ate his soul." The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor caught Sebastian's attention. He looked over, Tanaka standing in a flurry.

"Oh? Is that what happened? When I recall the young master leaving the mansion a demon." There was silence. Sebastian just stared at the slightly angry but civil eyes. Tanaka had been almost like a father to Ciel, or rather thought himself to be a fatherly figure. He loved the boy as much as he would have loved his own child.

"I don't remember anything like that Tanaka, I of all people, would remember it. I am, of course, one hell of a butler." He closed his eyes, working again until Tanaka spoke again.

"No, Sebastian, you are indeed, one hell of a coward." Those words shocked him. Tanaka, the one human he respected more then the original Ciel calling him a coward? To hit him with such an insult?

"A coward?"

"Yes, a coward. Running away from the truth just because something didn't go your way" Tanaka's eyes were burning now.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian looked at him, his forehead crinkled.

"Maybe these names will jog your memory. Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. But more importantly…Hannah Anafeloz." Tanaka hissed. Almost like a train colliding with another train the names seared into Sebastian's mind. He dropped a glass plate to the floor, shattering it. The memories flowed back to him like a flooding dam, filling in a small village. The memory was altered. He sat on the ground, dragging his hand through his young master's hair. Blood all over the ground, his masters' red eyes open, a foul taste in his mouth. He now knew what had possessed him to save this new young Ciel. "You wanted your second chance, didn't you Sebastian?"

"I…I can't remember." He cradled his face in the palm of his hand.

"You can't remember what, Sebastian? Killing the young Master, or how you did it?" Sebastian looked at him, his hand dropping to his side, gaining his composer again.

"I remember killing the young master now; it was how I did it that I'm not sure of." He glances at his hands, his white gloves stained in blood for a second, and then fading back to white. The master he had fought so hard for. The master he had been with for so long, doing things he would have never thought to do if it weren't for his masters' exploratory nature. He was now dead, and by his own hands.

"Isn't it said that demons cannot die by wounds alone, but a demon sword's wounds will not heal?" Sebastian closed his eyes to that day where Hannah had told them, him and Claude, about the demon sword. He nodded.

"That sword was lost when the island crumbled." He smiled looking at Tanaka. "But the past is the past; we must dwell on the future now. Now excuse me" Pulling his pocket watch out he looked at it "I must get the young master up for his schedule." Gathering together a healthy breakfast he left the kitchen, heading towards his young lord's room. Tanaka watched him silently, speaking only when Sebastian was far away, his words falling to the shadows.

"No for you, the future is your past."

Kuroshitsuji

Ciel laid curled up under his blankets, his blankets pulled up over his feet, his night shirt thrown to the floor along with his underwear. Sebastian looked at them curiously, then at his young master and smiled. "My lord, it is time for you to wake up." He announced walking to the window, pulling the shades open. There was no sound, except for the light breathing of the boy. "My lord, did you hear me?" He turned and walked over.

"Five more minutes" Ciel grumbled, rolling over, his face burrowed into the pillow. Sebastian smiled and stood there, waiting, and as the five minutes were up he again announced.

"Time to wake up my lord." Ciel groaned again and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Five more minutes." This brought a larger smile to Sebastian's face. Was this a sign of laziness? Or a sign that his master would be rebellious? He didn't know but he was rather interested in finding out.

"My lord, you have already had an extra five minutes." Sebastian told him. Ciel groaned, sounding almost angrily.

"Five more minutes." Sebastian grinned and again waited another five minutes. Exactly Sebastian tried again.

"My lord, time to get up." But this time, Ciel ignored him, the only thing sticking out from under the blankets now were his feet. Reaching out, Sebastian dragged his index finger lightly up one of the boys feet, and just as quickly as they were touched, they were gone, sucked in under the blankets.

"Don't touch my feet!" Ciel hissed, sitting up. Sebastian smiled, holding his pocket watch up.

"You have had ten minutes to sleep in, which puts you ten minutes behind schedule." Ciel just stared at him through narrow eyes, his contract disappearing every time he blinked. "So, I believe it is time for breakfast" Sebastian traveled to the other side of his bed, setting up the tray. He grabbed the boys night shirt and folded the blankets back. He then proceeded to dress the boy just enough until he could find him some clothes for the day, but when he opened the childs wardrobe he was astounded. "What is this?" Sebastian questioned, staring at t-shirts and dress pants. Dull, boring clothing, ones commoners wouldn't be caught dead in back when the original master was walking around.

"My wardrobe, do you have a problem with it?" Ciel questioned, looking at his breakfast questioningly. "What is this?" he picked up a scone, looking at it questioningly.

"Ah, that is a scone my lord." Ciel's face warped just as soon as that word was out in the open.

"Scone. A dry, baked bag of flour. It's a bland, flavorless stale bagel bunched into a ball and thrown on the floor and you wish for me to eat it?" Sebastian stared at him, blinking.

"Did you want something else for breakfast my lord?" Ciel looked from the scone to his butler and nodded once, dropping the scone back on his plate.

"Yes, how about something edible, like eggs, and bacon? You know, what humans normally eat. Next you'll be trying to feed me slop, or chum and trying to pass it off as something exquisite." Sebastian could feel his brow furrow at that. Eggs and bacon, that is what his master wanted?

"My lord, I got you a scone for your breakfast because eggs and bacon is very unhealthy for you. The amount of grease that comes from bacon is enough to clog your arteries with one bite." Ciel leaned back, using his hands to hold him up.

"So you're saying that you're thinking of my safety, that's why you're shoving your baking mistakes down my throat?" Sebastian sighed and went back to looking through his wardrobe.

"Scones are not that bad, you should eat one before you judge it so harshly. These clothes simply won't do. I wouldn't dress a massacred corpse up in them." He shut the boys closet again and walked over to some gifts off in the corner of Ciel's room.

"Do you have a problem with what I wear?" Ciel glared at him.

"I do. You're dressing like a commoner; it's not something nobility should do." Ciel snorted.

"Please, Sebastian, I may be an Earl, but we don't have the power we used to. And I'm not dressing up and wearing a powdered wig" He glares at him but all Sebastian did was laugh.

"No no, no powdered wig" Pulling from the box an outfit that his previous master would wear, he walked over and showed him. "You see? No frills yet sophisticated enough while presenting that you are not yet an adult." Ciel looked at it and tilted his head to the side.

"It's a nice color, blue happens to be my favorite, and although it is rather old looking, I have to say it beats the hell out of khakis or slacks." Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"So shall I put it on my lord?" He kneels down in front of him, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. Ciel crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Sebastian, his expression hard. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian questioned, concerned, wondering what he did wrong.

"Is it a custom in hell to undress children?" Sebastian looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. "It's called pedophilia and you jumping to undress me is making me a bit concerned." Sebastian just sighed and smiled.

"My lord, it is my duty to dress and undress you everyday as it is my duty to cook, and clean and manage your schedule as well as maintain your happiness. Now let me see those buttons." He gently took Ciel's hands, moving them out of the way, dropping them by Ciel's sides. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt and gently slid it down his shoulders. Ciel stared at him, his eyes connected to Sebastian's the whole time. Sebastian's eyes never wandered, but he did take notes. The thin frame, wider hips then his first master. His legs a bit thicker, his bottom the same. Smooth looking skin, and from it a delicious aroma hit Sebastian's nose. He closed his eyes, savoring the smell. Clearing his throat, Ciel caught his attention again.

"Please just dress me." Sebastian looked at him, his eyes narrow, complimenting the smirk on his face deviously.

"Yes my lord." He slipped his shirt on followed by his underwear and pants. Tying the neck tied around Ciel's neck he slid his jacket on and moved to his socks and shoes. Ciel looked down concerned on whether or not he would be made fun of going out in public like this. "My lord, you do not mind if I ask you some questions do you?" He looks at him, smiling. Ciel shakes his head.

"No, but in return, you'll answer my questions, understand?" Sebastian's smile stretched, he bowed his head.

"Yes my lord. First question, do you prefer bitter or sweet deserts?" Ciel thought about it then looked at a painting on the wall.

"Either. I'm not picky when it comes to food. I would rather eat horrid food in the desert then die from hunger." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow to that little saying.

"Then why didn't you eat the scone?" Ciel snorted, snickering.

"To eat that scone would be the equivalent of eating a rock. Food has flavor, plain scones are foul. Try to add something into it, cheese or something, or maybe even spinach, or blue berries."

"No protest to have eggs and Bacon?" Sebastian snickered. Ciel snorted.

"When it comes to keeping me alive in the long run, you probably won't feed me anything that isn't organic for fear I might get cancer and die on you." Sebastian smiles and stood. "Any more questions?" Sebastian nodded.

"Second question my lord, can you fill me in on the basics of today's society?" Ciel just groaned and shook his head.

"You just want the basics? Ok, technology dominates every day life. There is a thing that looks like a television in my father's study, and attached to it is a rectangle with numbered buttons on it, that is called a computer. This" He pulled a cell phone out of his end stand drawer. "This is a cell phone; I currently am on a plan from a company called _Verizon_. It's 70 bucks a month, or something stupid like that. I can call anyone I want in the world as long as I have the number. Also, this has a map on it." He hands it to Sebastian. Looking at it, Sebastian hesitates then takes it, trying to find the buttons to push. "It's a touch screen so you'll have to take one of your gloves off to work it. You can use that to check the weather, the day, the time and the news. Also, we all have our own personal TV's.

"There are these things called Stereo's, they play CD's which are like records only less bulky and more efficient. Downstairs you'll find a large cabinet in the family area with a few machines, don't touch them unless you're careful. Those are video game systems, those are basically my life blood when I'm bored out of my mind" He pushed himself to his feet, heading for the door. "I don't eat too many sweets partially because I'm not allowed, the sweets now a days give me splitting headaches, too much sugar or something like that." Sebastian followed, thumbing through the phone. "I have school on weekdays, no home schooling, so I will be leaving at 7 in the morning and not coming home until 2 in the afternoon, so don't schedule anything in between those times on the weekdays and you'll be giving me a ride to and from school so you better learn how to drive.

"My uniform has to be washed every night without it shrinking or fading. Sometimes I don't sleep too well, when that happens usually cold medicine does wonders, or a foot massage, but no one has been able to perfect giving me a foot massage without tickling me so I suggest just to stick with the cold medicine." Sebastian stopped when Ciel did, looking at him.

"Why not warm milk?" Ciel looked back at him, his eye-patch tucked away in his pocket.

"I'm lactose intolerant. I have medication for it so it doesn't make me too ill. So my suggestion, you make anything with milk, use a brand called _Lactaid_, its lactose free milk. There are a few other medications I have." Sebastian's forehead crinkled, imagining more then one bottle of drugs floating around the mansion.

"Medications? Which ones are those? I should make a list to keep them in stock" He pulled out a pen and paper. Ciel just stared at him, then sighed.

"Klonopin is one I need; it's used for my anxiety attacks, or panic disorders. I get those often, mainly in the middle of the night. I also experience night terrors, I also use Prozac which is an antidepressant and is used to treat panic attacks. Sometimes I suffer from Insomnia, sometimes I suffer from Hypersomnia. For insomnia I usually go through exercises to calm myself down. If I haven't slept in a while we call in a psychologist and they hypnotize me to relax me. For my Hypersomnia I usually take either Provigil or Ritalin. So, that's all my medicines and what they're for." He looked at Sebastian. The butler just stared at him, then at his piece of paper and blinked.

"So, you suffer from Anxiety, Insomnia, Hypersomnia, depression, night terrors, you're lactose intolerant-"

"I also have high blood pressure. I forgot to mention that, I can't have a high sodium intake." Sebastian nodded once and stuffed the little notebook into his pocket. "Well, I guess that's enough questions for today. You wanted to ask a question my lord?" Ciel looked at him, then nodded, looking off towards the front door.

"Yeah, I was wondering, what happens to demons when they die?" Sebastian looked at him confused for a second, then looked off towards the door as well.

"It's said that when a demon dies, every soul that demon devoured is released and returned to new bodies, and the demon itself is reincarnated judging by how much chaos it caused in life." Ciel looked at him, his forehead crinkled.

"So, if it caused little chaos it's reincarnated?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes my lord. But no one knows if this is true or not. Demon's eat souls, so killing and devouring they're souls won't count against them I believe, but burning down entire villages and devouring millions of souls when not in a contract counts as chaos." Ciel nodded.

"I can see the sense in that." He sighed and looked at Sebastian. "You should get working on learning how to drive, I want to go places and I don't feel safe having Tanaka drive me" He turned, heading for the stairs, heading to his office. Sebastian smiled, looking off after him. He bowed although he knew the boy couldn't see it and allowed the words to roll off his lips almost seductively.

"Yes my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian walked into the boys room, pulling the curtain open. It was Thursday, a day Ciel was supposed to be in school but with his parents murders, Ciel was allowed a week off from attending his classes. In this time he was to teach Sebastian about the city. In three days Sebastian had already gotten his license, an outstanding driver for never having driven before. To match the occasion, he bought himself a car, one that was less dressed up then the limo, one only his master and him could enjoy and ride around in, but his choice in vehicles made Ciel question his IQ.

"You…bought a Beetle?" Ciel grimaced, looking at Sebastian as if he were on crack. Sebastian smiled at him and opened the passenger side of the egg shaped car.

"It caught my eye instantly, my lord." Ciel groaned, feeling embarrassed that he would be climbing into it.

"If only it would have taken your head." He sat down, the interior was nice, he had to admit that. It was a lot more spacious then it looked from the outside. But comfort isn't a good thing when trying to improve your image, as fashion designers so often said about their outfits. Comfort is a big no no.

Shutting the door Sebastian went around to the other side and climbed in, looking oddly perfect for the tiny black vehicle. "Well, where to first my lord?" Sebastian grinned, turning the car on, waiting for it start up. The check engine light turned on, catching Sebastian's eye. Ciel just grinned, waiting for the disappointment to show itself on Sebastian's face. But it never happened. Smiling he lightly tapped the dash board, the light turning off. Ciel looked out the window as the vehicle started rolling. This was his first time in the car with Sebastian driving, his anxiety starting to kick in, not sure how this outcome would be.

"Just drive around, I'll point things out to you." He replied, rolling down the window. Sebastian looked at him. "Keep your eyes on the road." Ciel demanded, his voice sounding a bit shaken. But Sebastian just smiled and looked at the road.

"Does my driving scare you?" He asked, his driving perfect. He was well aware of everyone else around him, and well aware of what the car itself was doing. Ciel swallowed and looked back out the window.

"No." He leaned his head against the door, letting the wind blow across his face, messing up his hair, his eyes closing. A couple drops hit his cheeks, startling him for a second.

"It seems that it is starting to rain my lord, time to put up the window." Sebastian reached down, using his controls to roll the window up. Ciel watched it, all of the fresh air being cut off. He swallowed again and just stared as the rain hit the glass. Sebastian kept driving, turning out onto a back road. Ciel's head began to swim. He looked down, his vision a bit fuzzy. He was finding it hard to breath, Sebastian disappearing, the walls closing in around him. He leaned forward a bit.

Sebastian gave him a quick glance then looked back at the road. Ciel's breathing sped up, his heart racing. "Pull over." Ciel wheezed a bit, his voice barely audible.

"My lord?" Sebastian's eyes went from the road to the child, wondering if it was motion sickness.

"Pull over!" Ciel shrieked. Sebastian did so, almost swerving off the road. Before the vehicle was completely stopped Ciel unbuckled himself, tossing himself out into the rain, falling to his knees outside of car. Throwing the car into park Sebastian climbed out, rushing over to him, holding the umbrella over his masters head while the child wheezed, gasping for air.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned concerned. He hadn't been driving recklessly, so there was no reason for his master to have a panic attack. Ciel didn't answer, he just panted, sitting on the wet gravel, pulling his knees to his chin. Sebastian waited, holding the umbrella over his head until his master was ready to speak. Ciel leaned back against the side of the car.

"If you must know, I'm Claustrophobic" Sebastian looked at him sympathetically. Leaning down he picked him up, sitting him in the car but kept the door open.

"Claustrophobic, is there anything you don't have my lord?" He looked at him, smiling gently. Ciel just shrugged, looking away.

"I was always sickly as a child, so I guess it doesn't surprise me that I would be suffering this much at this age." Sebastian smiled and leaned down, startling the child a bit as he grabbed his chin, making Ciel look deep into his eyes.

"Then I will have to keep you twice as safe then, it would be one hell of a disappointment if you died before you were supposed to." Ciel smashed his fist into the butlers chest, knocking him away.

"If you ever prey on me like that again Sebastian in the manner you just did you will be punished." Sebastian looked at him shocked, then just grinned.

"Are you having mood swings again my lord?" Ciel hissed at his question.

"I don't need mood swings to protect my personal space you letch!" Sebastian laughed and stepped forward again, grabbing Ciel's chin like he did before. Ciel snapped his hand out to hit him again but Sebastian was too quick and caught it, pinning the boys arm behind his back. Ciel struggled against him, his eyes filled with fear and anger.

Sebastian smiled, crawling over him, his knee in between the younger boys legs. "You have it wrong my lord, you see, this isn't a sexual desire." He leaned down, dragging his tongue across the boys neck. Ciel gasped, struggling harder. "I just want a nibble my lord. I want to sample you. I wish for my taste buds to dance." He recalled how Claude had reacted at the taste of the young masters blood, he wondered if this young master tasted similar. But Ciel wasn't too pleased with how Sebastian was asking for it. His eyes darkened as he looked down, his voice almost silent as he spoke.

"Sebastian, I command you to get off of me…now" Sebastian looked at him shocked, his face blank. He let go and pulled back, the rain stopping. He knew he over stepped his boundaries. Kneeling, crossing an arm over his stomach, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry my lo-" He was cut off. Ciel's foot snapped out, catching Sebastian in the mouth, knocking him back. Ciel looked pissed, hurt.

"You ever do that again Sebastian…" He was so angry that he didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. Sebastian looked up from his spot, sprawled out on the wet, dirty ground, seeing the sun breaking out.

"I understand, my lord." Ciel turned in his seat, rolling the window down and shutting the door.

"Let's get going before you make me rethink the importance of our contract." he hissed. Sebastian pushed himself to his feet, his jacket covered in mud. Taking it off he shook it, and almost as if there had been no mud on it at all, it was gone. Climbing into the car, he shut the door and pulled it into drive, heading down the road.

It was silent for a while until they reached town. Pointing at a turn off into the trees, Ciel directed Sebastian to a huge mansion like building. It was rich looking, cars out front. There were children in the front court yard playing a curious little game. All wearing the same outfit. Most of the boys wore slacks, but there were a few who wore shorts, knee length shorts. They were gold tartan design and Gold blazer. Divided by a long wall and a gate was another mansion. "What a curious building." Sebastian commented, looking at the boys playing in the front court yard.

"This is my school. Chillingworth Elementary for the wealthy. This is the boy's building." Sebastian looked at him curiously and smiled.

"So they separate the females from the males. How clever. Although it must be frustrating for the young master." Ciel didn't look at him, he just looked at the kids. A few feet away from them were their butlers. At least a couple of them.

"I prefer it this way. Nothing is more irritating then listening to a frivolous anime loving air heads talk about starting a yaoi club in school. Instead we have to deal with male anime loving air heads starting a yaoi club." Sebastian looked at him.

"There is a difference my lord?" Ciel nodded.

"Yes, with female anime yaoi lovers you have to arm yourself with headache medicine, and blunt objects to keep them from squealing and dressing you up like some…uke. With a boy anime yaoi lover you only have to worry about going to the bathroom and leaving a virgin. The numbers are very different. With the girls it'd be the whole school, with the boys it's only two or three" It was silent. Hesitating, Sebastian looked at the boys who were playing together.

"What is Anime, and yaoi?" Ciel gave him a look that screamed _really? You're so dense_. Sighing he shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Anime is Japans clever way of colonizing people around the world to be their mindless little slaves and fork over every red cent they own. Anime is a well drawn cartoon with an actual plot line, unlike Family Guy or Bugs Bunny or whatever. If you like history, voila you have an anime that teaches you history, if you like samurai's or ninja's, you have an anime about samurai's or ninja's. If you like school girls being abducted by demons and being brutally raped by tentacles or dirty gang bangs, well, they have more of those then they should."

The look on Sebastian's face was priceless. It was a mixture of _what the hell is wrong with these humans, and oh my god, that exists?_ Ciel continued. "Yaoi is boy love. So basically it's a cartoon centered around two men having sex. This is split up into three main different categories. Shounen Ai, Yaoi and Shotacon. Shounen Ai is fluff. Just flirting basically, and it takes place during an emotional struggle between an Uke and a Seme. Or rather a Bitch and a Butch. They usually start off not liking each other, then they become friends, then someone drinks too much alcohol and they kiss then they're all confused after, then they start dating etc. and one of them dies." Sebastian looked at him, concerned with how his master could announce that so casually. Catching the expression Ciel added. "Not really, but I wish one did. It would keep them from making another damn season. In Yaoi it's usually between two men of the same age and you can actually watch them have sex. Shotacon is the one that disgusts me. It usually amplifies the attraction between an adult and a child. And it's probably more hardcore then Yaoi is. So to make long story short, Anime is where gushing fan girls, cosplay maniacs, complete nerds and pedophiles can feel like a normal human being." Sebastian smiled a bit and looked out the window.

"You seem to hate it, my lord." Ciel opened the door, climbing out. He dusted off his knees from the mud that had dried and fixed his shirt, his jacket covering his dirty bottom which seemed to attract Sebastian's eyes almost immediately.

"You would hate it too if you were labeled the Uke and had to use the Urinal with your hands clasped over your ass." Sebastian climbed out as well, shutting the door. "This is my school building, this is where you will drop me off every morning, it will be damn well embarrassing if I'm seen climbing in and out of that egg shaped monstrosity so you will take a different mean of transportation. You have the option to stay here with me, or to go back home afterwards." He looked back, wondering if Sebastian would choose to remove himself from his side for a few hours, but the smile on Sebastian's face was almost a reassurance to him that he was willing to stay with is young master no matter what.

"It is up to you my lord. If you wish to have me around then I will certainly stick around." He followed his young master to the group of boys.

"I would rather you stay by my side." One the boys looked up as he approached and grinned almost nastily.

"Well if it isn't Fantomhive, who's this shabby looking bloke?" The kid sneered. Sebastian could feel the irritation in his young master, and decided to introduce himself first, bowing.

"I represent the Fantomhive family."

"His name is Sebastian, he's my butler, obviously if you couldn't tell from his outfit." Ciell added, his eyes reflecting his irritation.

"Your butler? I doubt that he looks too proper to belong to _you_." He laughed, his friends joining in. Ciel just stared.

"At least my butler is capable of doing whatever I ask. Unlike you, my butler is certified in more then just grabbing me a pop drink or a twinkie whenever my fat ass has a craving." Sebastian grinned at the insult. The kid snarled.

"My butler can do twice as much as yours can in half the amount of time!" Ciel just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Telling false truths can get you and your family killed." He turned, starting the other way of the boy. Sebastian followed, never bowing to the children, sort of as a snub or an insult. The kid growled, looking after him.

"I bet you'd know all about that wouldn't you you bastard! You're family got what they deserved Fantomhive! I'm surprised it wasn't suicide because of how shitty of a son you are!" Ciel's fists clenched, stopping dead in his tracks. He looked down, his voice quivering.

"Sebastian…pull me away before he dies." Sebastian looked at him confused for a second, then back at the child. Suddenly Ciel kicked off, racing towards the kid. Sebastian lashed out, grabbing him, pulling him back. "How dare you make such a stupid assumption!" Ciel shrieked. "You vile, no good piece of trash! You free riding bastard! You have no idea what happened! You clueless son of a bitch!" Sebastian picked him up, carrying him up the steps and into the school. Ciel kept screaming, thrashing around, clawing at the door. Sebastian carried him away from the door, putting him in the middle of the room.

"Now now my lord, your language is getting even more foul by the second, it's not pleasing to my ears" He held him still, looking into his eyes. Ciel's face was red with anger, his eyes burning.

"I don't care if that bastard insults me, but to sit there and say that my family got what they deserved was going too far!" He snarled. Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"Indeed it was my lord, but what are you going to do about it? I could always exterminate the young masters pest problem." He grinned, opening his now glowing red eyes again. Ciel sighed and pulled away.

"As tempting as it is, it's not worth it. I shouldn't have even blown up on him, now he will know I have a weakness." He started for a large office area. A man stopped and smiled at him.

"Ah, Mr. Fantomhive, you're back so soon?" Ciel stopped looking at him. The man was tall with tan skin and short tussled blonde hair. He wore a suit and a kind smile. One that Ciel didn't return.

"I won't be back in class until Monday, I am just showing my new butler the school." Sebastian bowed, smiling, his tailcoat sweeping behind him. The man whistled and looked at them both, slightly circling them.

"Such magificent looking clothing you have Mr. Fantomhive." He examined Ciel's jacket and old style clothing. "It's so old, but it's in perfect condition. It makes you look as if you were born right out of the eighteen hundreds! And this tailcoat, such magificent grace it has." He grabbed the sparrow tails of Sebastians coat, examining those as well.

"Sebastian, this is my history teacher Mr. Mirrow. His father helped to place investment in the Fantomhive toy company." Sebastian looked at him, making a connection, noticing that this man did look awfully young to be a teacher. Mr. Mirrow nodded, frowning at the mentioning of their fathers.

"I am dreadfully sorry about your parents Ciel, I truly am." Ciel looked away, unable to stomach those sad looking eyes.

"Everyone is sorry, but it's in the past now. All we have now is the future. And soon that future will be as dark as our past if I don't dwell on the present." He gently rubbed the blue gemmed stone on his thumb, getting lost for a second. Mirrow frowned, then looked at Sebastian again with wonderous eyes.

"Have I seen you before?" Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"No, I'm afraid you haven't." But his answer didn't convince him. Mirrow shook his head and thought about it, shifting.

"I've seen you before, but where was it." He thought.

"He's just a butler, he has no significant importance." Ciel commented as well, sounding almost as if he were demanding Mirrow to stop even trying, but the shocked look on the teachers face caught both of them off guard.

"I know where now!" He smiled pointing at Sebastian. "Folk tales of London! I saw you in that book! Sebastian Michaelis right? Is that your last name?" He seemed generally excited. Sebastian looked at him shocked, then at Ciel.

"You said you saw his picture in a book?" Ciel asked, disbelieving it. Mirrow nodded and grabbed their hands.

"Follow me!" he dashed down the hall, dragging both the shocked boy and baffled butler behind him. Pulling them into a large fancy room he shut the door and raced over to the book shelf, ripping books off left and right until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is!" He flipped open to a page and put the book on his desk. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at it. There it was. A picture of Sebastian and the original Ciel, the chapter titled "Sebastian Michaelis and the Phantom Child."

"What the hell." Ciel looked at it, his eyes skimming the identical boy in the picture. "Ciel Phantomhive's body...lost in a fire that claimed his parents lives...a demon." His forehead crinkled, his hands shaking. Sebastian stood up straight, looking at the teacher. He smiled gently and bowed.

"It's pure coincidence I assure you. I have no ties to this Michaelis."

"Sebastian." Ciel pulled away, his face hidden by his hair. Sebastian looked at him concerned, waiting for his order. "Let's go home." Sebastian bowed, waiting for him. Looking up Ciel grabbed the book. "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" Mirrow looked at him shocked, shaking his head a bit. Turning Ciel headed for the door, Sebastian following behind him.

Leaving the school, Ciel ignored the insults thrown at him by the kids and climbed into the beetle. Sebastian flashed them a look that made all of the screech and run away. What look that was wasn't visible to Ciel. Climbing in Sebastian rolled down Ciel's window a bit and headed back to the mansion. "Who is this boy?" Ciel asked, clinging onto the book for dear life, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
"Which boy my lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel snarled, turning on him.  
"You know damn well what boy I'm talking about! This Ciel Phantomhive! Who is he?" Sebastian looked at him calmly, then looked back at the road.  
"He was my master. Those clothes you are wearing used to belong to him. He lived a similar life to you with similar acquaintences." Ciel stared him down.  
"Just how much of my life is like his?" He hissed. Sebastian hesitated, then answered calmly.  
"Almost all of it my lord. His mother and father were murdered, his mansion burned down, I made a contract with him to avenge his parents death, he had a fiancee named Elizabeth, an aunt that looks like your Aunt Scarlet named Madam Red. Your attitudes are fairly different." He went through and explained everything that didn't involve Claude or Alois, figuring he didn't need to know about that. Ciel looked down at the book and nodded.  
"I see. So you contracted with me because you wanted another tasty morsel like your previous masters." Ciel muttered. Sebastian shook his head.  
"No, I contracted with you because I couldn't watch you burn away with that house. It was...I guess, a reflex from my last contract. I couldn't let my master be killed. I couldn't let you be killed." He looked at Ciel and smiled. "Your body and soul are mine, and I intend on devouring every inch of you my lord." Ciel couldn't help but feel heat flush over his cheeks. He coughed and looked out the window once again.  
"Keep your filthy, letcherous eyes on the road before we die." Sebastian smiled at him, fighting the urge to pull over and devour him there, the looked out over the road, pulling up onto the backroad where the mansion was located.  
"Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

((warning: Explicit yaoi scene for the beginning. If you don't want to read it, skip on ahead to the paragraph that begins with the ** thank you. Also, sorry about it being so quick and short. It was done in an hour or so and I was tired. Just wanted to get Marin, Finny and Bard in.))

Candle light flickered. Sebastian always did seem to use candles, although Ciel didn't seem to care. He tossed and turned. A gloved hand stretched out, gliding over the young boys cheek. A soft sigh was let off in a cloud of vapor in the cold air. Sebastians' fingers grazed his masters soft lips, his fingers trailing down the boys neck to his chest. His fingers curled around the sheets, pulling them to the boys slender hips. Sebastian let off an excited breath.  
Leaning forward, Sebastian claimed one of the now perky nipples, sucking tenderly. Ciel moaned, turning a bit, his forehead crinkling, his eyelids fluttered. A gentle tongue swirled around the erect button, causing a buzz of pleasure to course through his body. Ciel moaned, then realized something wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this. He looked down, seeing the demon sucking greedily on his chest. Gasping he snapped his arms out to shove him back, but Sebastian was too quick for the child. He grabbed his masters hands and pinned them above his head.  
Crying out, Ciel began to beg for his release. "Please Sebastian, release me! Release me now!" he struggled, but Sebastian just grinned.  
"You want a release, yes?" He leaned down, kissing his neck gently. Ciel gasped, nodding.

"Let me go, release me." Sebastian crawled over him, his eyes burning like fire, piercing Ciel's soul.

"I will give you your release, my lord" A sharp pain entered Ciel, ripping through him. Ciel screamed, heat searing through his body. A pleasure whirled through his stomach, making his head swirl.

******Ciel sat up, screaming. The room was dark, everything was silent. He looked down at himself, kicking his blankets off. He wasn't being violated, he wasn't being pleasured or hurt. He panted, his heart racing. Why was he having such an explicit dream like that? What would ever cause him to dream of having sex with his _Butler_.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel panted, the very taste of that name on his tongue made his heart race. "Sebastian!" he hollered this time, panic in his voice, but there was no answer. Unable to keep a normal sounding tone he shrieked. "SEBASTIAN!" The door flew open, and standing there was his butler, holding a bowl of cheesecake mix and wearing an apron.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned, looking confused, a little concerned.

"Sebastian, where were you just now!" Ciel barked, holding his now gathered blankets around him, afraid to let the demon see him in case it wasn't just a dream.

"I was attending my duties sir." He answered calmly, taking note the obviously sketchy behavior his young lord was displaying. Ciel nodded, shivering a bit, his body on fire, reacting awkwardly, confusing him.

"Sebastian, would you...would you ever have sex with me...while I was sleeping?" He questioned. Sebastian just stared at him. It was silent for a good four or five minutes before the demon coughed, clearing his throat.

"My lord, I was just downstairs making a cheese cake and you're asking if I would ever rape you." He itched his head. "Not to say that it's random or anything but...did you have a nightmare or something?" He looked at him. Ciel looked away, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"I wouldn't call it a nightmare." He mumbled. Sebastian grinned, piecing it together.

"My lord, did you dream of me making love to you?" Ciel gasped and hissed, turning on him.

"Why would I ever dream of your fat flabby body smooshing me like a pancake while you smother me in drool!" Sebastian puckered his lips a bit, his eyebrows furrowing.

"That was cruel my lord."

"Good! Keep off of me you lech!" He threw himself back down, pulling his blankets over his head again. Sebastian sighed and smiled, looking at him.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied, his words sounding breathless, almost as seductive as the very touch he used in Ciel's dream. Ciel shivered, curling up, the heat rushing over him again. Sebastian turned around and headed back down to the kitchen. He chuckled lightly, finishing up the deserts for later. "Very interesting indeed. He must be hitting puberty." He looked up at Tanaka who just replied with his normal "Ho ho ho." He pulled back, removing the apron. "Well, I will be back in a bit. It will be hard to stay undercover as a regular butler if it is just me taking care of the mansion." He smiled at Tanaka and headed for the door. "Keep this place in check while I'm gone." He disappeared, leaving the small doll like Tanaka on his stool in the kitchen.

Kuroshitsuji

Bullets showered, nicking flesh. Snarling she pulled the pin, whipping it over the edge of the building. The grenade hit the ground and exploded. Pulling back, she dove through the window, dodging a return explosion from an enemy grenade. She panted, her red hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. "This is useless!" She snarled to herself. It was a bad thing to do, attack an outpost, but she had no choice, that was her assignment. "Fuck, I hate this, if I live through this, I quit. Marrielles can kill his own damn soldiers." She pulled an ammo box out of a cubby in the old house.

Equipping herself, she headed forward again. A dark figure appeared in front of her, scaring her. She pulled her sniper up, aiming it at the figure. "Who the hell are you?" She snarled. The figure just smiled at her. "I said who the hell are you! Answer or I'll blast your fucking head off!" She shrieked. The figure ignored her, stepping forward. Snarling, she pulled the trigger, a bullet ripping through his forehead. He flew back, hitting the floor. She panted, watching him, hoping deep down inside it wasn't a team mate of hers.

"Now, was that necessary?" The figure sat up. She stared at him, her heart stopping in her chest. Red eyes glistened in the darkness, a ghoulish grin stretched across his face. "My my, you're awfully good with weapons, aren't you?" He smiled. She gasped, stepping back.

"Who...who the hell are you?" She whimpered. He just smiled, spitting the bullet into his hand.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis, I am the Fantomhive Butler, and I would like to know if you would like to give up this life and join as a Fantomhive maid." He smiled. She looked at him. Her life now was awful. She was an assassin, she lived in a dirty little apartment, and she could barely afford to feed herself. This proposal was just too good for her to believe.

"What's the catch." She accused, aiming the gun at him, wondering if she would have to kill someone for them. His smile stretched wider.

"No catch, although, you will have to die. Or rather fake your death. Are you willing to do so?" Lowering the gun she looked out the window at the dust that flew into the moonlight as a bullet hit the roof tops. She looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"If that's all I have to do, then sure, I'm in. I'm tired of this life style anyway." She smiled. "By the way, my name is Marin." Sebastian just nodded and turned, picking up a grenade. He threw it at the out post. The explosion was intense. Grabbing her, he fled, the entire area going up in flames. She stared behind her in awe as everything exploded, flames burning everything around it.

Getting a safe distance away he put her on the ground and handed her a maid outfit. He smiled. "Here, this will help you look the part." She looked at it incredulously and took it, sliding into it. Pulling her hair from the bun she let it fall down straight then looked at Sebastian. He was holding in his hands a pair of perfectly circular lensed glasses. "And the final touch." He carefully put them on her. She looked at him, her cheeks turning red. She smiled and cupped her face, feeling oddly worry free.

"I'm so happy!" She squealed, her voice raspier now. He smiled and bowed gently.

"Shall we go pick up the others Marin?" Smiling, she nods and follows him, tripping a bit but managing to keep herself upright.

Kuroshitsuji

He sat on the cot, looking out into darkness through the bars. Bruises marked his skin. Over head played over and over again on a loud speaker was a man repeating. "You are a puppet, you will listen to your master. You are a puppet, you will listen to your master." He stared, his mind starting to play it over and over again in his head as well.

"I am a puppet, I will listen to my master." He was alone. He had been like this for as long as he can remember. Laying on that cot, hurting, covered in syringe stab marks and bruises. He closed his eyes, whispering again. "I am a puppet, I will listen to my master."

"Such a boring track I must say." He opened his eyes. Sititng up he looked into the darkness. The tape stopped, he was surrounded by darkness, and silence.

"Wh-who's there?" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his naked body, feeling cold suddenly. A light flickered on, blinding the poor blonde haired boy. Sebastian stepped forward, a warm smile on his face.

"Look at you, you poor thing. Would you like to get out of here? Your body is strong, it could indeed serve my master well." The boy looked at him, shivering. He looked behind Sebastian, seeing Marin.

"Who are you?" he questioned again.

"My apologies, my name is Sebastian Michealis, I am with the Fantomhive family, and we would like to know if you would like to join our little family. We need a gardener." He smiled warmly. The boy looked at Marin, then back at Sebastian, nodding slowly, wanting so badly to get out of that cage, to be amongst people. He smiled, tears flooding his eyes.

"M-my name is Phineas, you can call me Finny for short." Sebastian smiled and nodded, he handed him a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You might want to put these on. It is an awfully cold night out tonight." Gently taking the clothes from Sebastian, Finny smiled and slipped into them. They were warm and comfortable against his skin. Laughing happily he ran and threw his arms around Sebastian, hugging him as tight as he could. The room filled up with a crackling snapping noise. Wheezing, Sebastian went limp, feeling a pressure surge through his body. Finny dropped him and looked at him horrified.

"I'm so sorry! I-I did it again" He cried, pushing himself into a corner.

"Now now, no need to cry." Sebastian's voice pierced the air again. Finny looked back, his cheeks stained with tears. Sebastian groaned and rubbed his arms, healing his broken bones. "Now, shall we leave? Before you get the need to want to hug me again?" He smiled. Finny looked at him with glistening eyes, nodding. They all left, heading back to the mansion.

Kuroshitsuji

Returning to the mansion, Sebastian stopped, seeing a familiar tall figure. He smiled, looking at the rugged blonde. "Hey," the man looked at Sebastian, his clothes dingy looking. "I was wondering if you were hiring here, I didn't see too many staff entering and exiting the mansion so I figured that maybe...you know...you were short on staff." He itched his head.

"And you are?" Sebastian questioned, smiling, already going to hire him.

"My name is Bard." grinning even wider, he shifted.

"What is your past employment, Bard?" Bard shifted, looking a bit uneasy.

"I was in the military, haven't had much work other then that." Smiling Sebastian clasped his hands together.

"You're hired, you'll be our Chef." Everyone looked at him shocked. Not once had Bard even _somewhat_ hinted he even knew how to cook _toast_. But the smile that replace the shock on his face reassured Sebastian that he didn't care, he was just happy to be of some help. "You'll all get your own rooms. Don't worry about working too hard, just promise this much." They all stood around, listening to what Sebastian had to say. "Promise that if worst comes to worst, you are willing to risk your lives for the young master." They all looked at each other and smiled, the saluted.

"Yes Sebastian!" they all cheered at once. Behind them soft foot steps sounded on the steps. Sebastian turned to see his young master coming down the steps in his night shirt, looking tired.

"Sebastian, I can't sleep." He stopped, looking at the three new members of the mansion. Sebastian grinned and bowed.

"My lord, meet your maid, Gardener, and Chef, they will be working for us from now on." The three behind him stared in awe at Ciel, they're eyes glistening. Ciel looked at them tired and groaned.

"Don't destroy my mansion." Looking at Sebastian he rubbed his eyes. "Get me the cold medicine." Grinning Sebastian walked over and picked him up, bringing him back up the steps.

"How about a nice foot massage instead my lord?" But Ciel just moaned, his face buried into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Whatever." They disappeared up the steps, leaving the three to awe at how young and adorable Ciel was. Entering the masters bedroom Sebastian laid him down, covering him back up. Sitting at the end of the bed he smiled, rubbing his feet.

"When do you want me to wake you up my lord?" Ciel groaned, feeling relaxed.

"Don't...today...will be...a day off." He mumbled, sleep already taking him. Sebastian smiled and bowed his head, looking at his young lord.

"Yes, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room, smiling at the young boy, feeling that it was indeed unnecessary to wake him up so early in the morning, but understanding the need to do so. "My lord, time to wake up." He announced in his usual way. Cheerful and slightly in a sing song way. And like every other morning, Ciel responded in _his_ usual way.

"Five more minutes." He groaned, rolling over, his feet once again sticking out from under his blankets. Lately he had been having trouble sleeping. Waking up off and on with night terrors or having anxiety attacks. Sebastian, being the amazing butler he is, would help to counter the attacks with foot massages and scented oils.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, waiting five minutes, then smiled and announced again. "My lord, time to wake up." Ciel groaned, curling up.

"Five more minutes." This exchange went on for thirty or forty minutes, each time Sebastian repeating his greeting in the same tone of voice, right on the dot.

"My lord, time to wake up." Sitting Ciel glared at him, snarling.

"What the hell are you, an alarm clock?" his hair was messed up, a bit of drool on his cheek, sleep still showing in his eyes. Smiling Sebastian bowed to him.

"If that is what it takes you to get up and get ready for school my lord, then yes." Ciel groaned, lying back down, his head hitting the pillow. "Now now my lord, you don't want to be late for your first day back." He pulled the blankets back, revealing the soft, slender physic of the young boy. Bare naked in the morning sun. He looked at him, his eyes quickly skimming that succulent small frame, but not focusing on his bits long for fear the boy would catch the look and holler at him again. Although he did find it devious when his master covered himself, trying to hide his body with that light all over body blush. Walking forward he grabbed Ciel's feet and pulled them to the edge of the bed, spinning the boy on the mattress. "I am rather excited I must say. Even if I am to just follow you to school and part with you at your classes." He smiled.

"Why are you parting with me?" Ciel sat up itching his head. Standing he headed towards the bathroom where the bath was already set up for him.

"We are allowed to accompany you, not sit with you throughout class, are we not?" Sebastian rolled his sleeves up, watching his master climb into the hot water. Ciel slowly sat down, shivering as the hot water soaked his sore muscles and scorched parts of his skin.

"The waters hot." He commented.

"I'm sorry my lord, would you like me to add some cold water in?" Sebastian took his normal seat next to the tub, getting the cloth and soap ready.

"No, I like it." He looked down at his legs through the water, his eye patch resting on his school uniform. "You are allowed to accompany me, which means throughout the day. You are allowed to sit next to me during classes as long as it doesn't prove to be a distraction, that is their rule." He looked away, seeming bitter. "Not that rich kids learn anyway." Sebastian looked at him, pondering what his young master meant but decided to keep the questions to himself.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad my lord." He smiled, putting a bit of soap on the cloth. He reached forward washing Ciel's neck and chest.

"You've never been there, so you can't judge." Ciel replied, his eyes closed. This was one of the parts of his day he enjoyed. Sure it would seem odd to any normal person, but it was comforting knowing he had someone to wash his feet for him.

"No, but today's youth can't be that bad. Arms up" Ciel listened, allowing Sebastian to scrub under his arms, getting the entire upper half of his body scrubbed down. "Back in the day it was so hard to get children to sit down and listen to a teacher. Spread your legs my lord." Ciel blushed a bit, looking away. He hated this part, the cleansing of his privates. Sebastian always used such care, and he always hovered over it, spending so much time on it.

"I can clean it myself." He muttered. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"What kind of butler would I be if I allowed my young master to wash his own privates?" Ciel glared at him, hating it when he pulled that.

"You would be a normal butler." But Sebastian just continued, using his hands and wash cloth. Ciel looked away, feeling awkward as the demon's fingers slid up and down his shaft. He coughed and shifted, closing his legs. "I think it's clean enough Sebastian, get the rest of my body washed so I can get dressed and leave." Sighing, Sebastian grabbed the boys' leg, lifting it up out of the water, scrubbing gently up his thigh to his ankle.

"You will get an infection if it isn't washed properly my lord." Sebastian reminded him. But Ciel just snorted and looked at him.

"And it'll fall off if you keep playing with it." But the grin that stretched across the demons face seemed unnerving.

"Oh I doubt it'll fall off my lord. There might be some swelling, and maybe an explosion." Ciel swallowed, looking at his butler horrified. He was a virgin still so the words "swelling" and "explosion" could only be linked up with pain and agony. He had no idea that what Sebastian had meant was the exact opposite. "The most amazing explosion. Such a mess to have to clean up." He continued to grin, having used similar words to seduce his old master. "A mess that I would more than happily clean up. Of course, using a wash cloth wouldn't be a proper tool." His eyes connected with Ciel's, burning hotly even though his words remained cold as ice. Ciel pulled away slowly, ducking into the tub, a look of fear clashing with the blush on his cheeks. "Oh no my lord. My tongue would be the best tool to use." He snickered. Coughing Ciel stood up and grabbed his towel.

"Go start the car, I'll dress myself!" He jumped out of the tub, splashing water onto the floor. He raced for the door, trying to make it seem like he was more irritated then worried, but Sebastian could see the frusteration as Ciel slipped a bit on the wet floor as he scrambled out, managing to shut himself in the door as he misjudged the space to slip out. Grinning, he rested his chin on his knuckles, chuckling gently.

"If I were a human, I would be going to hell." He reached forward and unplugged the drain for the tub and headed out to do as his master said, not going to push his luck in attempting to dress him.

After a few minutes, Ciel came down in his uniform, his hair brushed out but nothing formal, his eyepatch in his hand. A crashing came from the kitchen catching both Ciel's and Sebastian's attention. Bard came rushing out with a platter of burnt food.

"Oi, you want breakfast first my lord?" Ciel looked at it unappetized and licked his lips as if he just licked sawdust.

"No thank you, I feel uneasy enough as it is. I don't need to go throughout school wondering if an alien is going to rip out of my stomach." Bard looked at him confused as he headed for the door. "Come on Sebastian. Bard, we're leaving. Sebastian cleaned up already; you guys make sure you don't destroy anything. If anyone calls or comes to the door take a message from them and tell them to return or call back after 3." Bard nodded as the boy and the demon slipped out. Ciel headed towards the car, Sebastian gliding ahead of him, opening the door. He hesitated then climbed into the car.

Shutting the door Sebastian went around to the other side and climbed in. Starting the vehicle he headed down the way he was supposed to, cracking the window for Ciel to prevent any panic attacks. Pulling up to the school Sebastian parked it and climbed out, letting Ciel out. There were a couple girls walking by, chattering about Ciel but the boy ignored it.

"Oh he's so cute, definitely an Uke."

"Even with Sammy?"

"Oh yeah especially with Sammy." Sebastian looked at them curiously, then smiled once one of the girls caught his eye.

"Oh my god his butler is so hot!" They squealed. Ciel groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Can we go home yet? I already have a headache and I'm not even in the building." Grinning Sebastian swept Ciel up in his arms, holding him close, just begging for a reaction from the girls now.

"Now now my lord, we must get you your education, we can't have you missing out on that, can we?" He cupped his face gently, looking into his eyes. The group of girls on the other side of the parking lot started squealing. Ciel sighed and looked off towards the building.

"Whatever." Smiling Sebastian headed towards the building, still holding Ciel in his arms. Entering he placed him on the ground, fixing his outfit.

"Well well, if it isn't Fantomhive." Ciel looked up. A couple of boys were standing there; their leader was the same one who had claimed that his parents deserved what they got. "I think you're in the wrong building Fantomhive, girls are supposed to be over there." He pointed in the general direction of the female building. Ciel just walked by him, Sebastian following.

"That's a bathroom, that last time I knew the bathroom was apart of our building and there are no girls." Ciel replied. The boy looked at the bathrooms where he had pointed confused, then back at Ciel.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ciel looked back at him. "Those are the bathrooms."

"I wasn't talking about the bathrooms; I was talking about the girls building!" The kid snarled. Ciel Shrugged.

"You pointed at the bathrooms."

"But I was talking about the building!" The kid was screaming now.

"Yes, the bathrooms are apart of the building, I agree whole heartedly on that." Ciel agreed calmly. Sebastian bit his lip a bit, smiling, thinking deep in his mind how much of a little jerk his master was, and how much he loved it.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" The kid was red in the face, his fists clenched.

"Well don't point at things you're not talking about and we won't need a correction. Didn't your mother teach you that?" A hand clasped his shoulder, causing confusion.

"Yo Ciel, don't instigate man, you're frying what little brain cells he's got." A short, spiky red haired boy spoke, his eyes green. The other kid that was pissed before snickered once he saw the other boy, taking it as his opportunity to redeem himself.

"Aww Ciel's husband, Samantha Gaynett!" The red haired boy looked at him and itched his nose.

"Dude, Samantha is a girl name which would make me the wife. And F.Y.I the principle is watching the girls building over there so you can't service your pals over there anymore." He pointed towards the bathroom, then shrugged looking generally apologetic. "Sorry." The kids face flared up all over again.

"Faggot!" but the kid just spun Ciel around and headed the other way, Sebastian following.

"All the way man! All the way!" Pulling Ciel off into their homeroom he spun the boy around, smiling. "Dude, you're here man, congrats!" He hugged him. "Sorry bout your parents dude." He frowned, pulling away again. Ciel looked away and muttered.

"Everyone is, why won't people just drop it?" The boy patted his shoulder, looking sadly at him.

"Cause yer parents were wealthy. If they were nobodies like mine you wouldn't so much as get a fuck you or burn in hell. Just be grateful man, you got people who are willin to reach out for you and cradle you when you fall." Ciel pulled away and glared at him.

"I don't want that! I just want people to leave me the hell alone and let me get on with my life!" Sebastian looked at him, his face blank trying to read Ciel's. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"This is why I won't ever understand rich people. They got the chance to be treated like people and be cared about. But when you ain't got nothing." He shrugged. "What do people do fer ya? Sure they give you free canned food because yer poor as shit can jerk a stick fast enough to get a candy bar. Trust me; I've jerked so many sticks in my life." Ciel looked up, looking a bit guilty. Sighing he shook his head.

"Sorry." The boy smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine man, got into this school, so it's pretty nice. I get fed and am getting an education. What more can I ask fer?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, then looked at Sebastian.

"How about grammar lessons?" Ciel looked from the boy to Sebastian then stepped back to introduce the quiet butler. "This is my butler, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my friend Sam Garnett. He's the only boy from a poor family with grades good enough to get into our school."

"Not to mention once my parents died I was on my own and stored away my DSing money to pay half of tuition to even attend." Sam added. Sebastian's forehead crinkled.

"'DSing'?" He wasn't familiar with today's slang or abbreviations and found it rather hard to even sort of think of what it could stand for. But the boy didn't seem too upset about having to explain himself, or too shy to announce it.

"Yeah, Dick Sucking." The thought brought a sour expression to Sebastian's face. To think of a child sucking off strangers for money into school.

"That is horrible." He replied, but the boy just smiled.

"Yeah, well Ciel here was the first friend I made comin to this school. I would be lost without this beautiful bastard here" He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him tight. Ciel just grunted. Sebastian looked at his master with a slight smile.

"Oh?" Ciel glared at him.

"Yeah, after I told his parents what happened they paid for my tuition for the next year. Kinda adopted me really."

"His grades are phenomenal; it would have been a shame to kick him out of the school because he couldn't afford it. So since then the Fantomhive family has been funding his schooling and plan to do so until he either dies or finishes college." Sam smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Because you love me." Ciel groaned and wiped at his cheek, pulling away.

"No, it's because you're a pain in the ass and we can't let you starve to death. Besides, it'll be easier to hire you full time at our company if one of our people betrays me." A smile stretched across Sebastian's face, knowing that his master was lying. There was indeed some sort of positive feeling for the boy.

"Sure sure dude. I owe you my life man, without you I'd be getting tooth decay on the corner and possibly other things just to chase a dream that might never be achieved. And I plan to pay ya back someday." He walked over to a table, holding Ciel's hand. Sebastian followed, standing behind his master as he sat in a comfortable chair.

Ciel spoke to Sam almost all of Homeroom, then two classes came and went before the kids were released for club activities. Leaving the room, Sam next to him, Ciel ushered Sebastian to follow. "What class is next my lord?" Sebastian questioned.

"Physical Education." He looked at the boy next to him. "What unit are we doing? Soccer?" Sam grinned and shook his head, getting to the boy's locker room. Sebastian followed them in, removing a pair of almost booty shorts from Ciel's locker. Sebastian looked at them with question, then looked at Ciel.

"Nah, we got track. You know, relay racing." Ciel looked at him as if he were doomed.

"Track? Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian lightly grabbed Ciel's blazer removing it from his body, followed by his neck tie and his shirt.

"Yes Ciel, I'm kidding you." Sam laughed, replying sarcastically. "No I ain't kidding." Sighing Ciel looked down and rubbed his forehead, muttering.

"I'm screwed." Folding Ciel's clothes up Sebastian tucked them off to the side and started to dress him in the long t-shirt and the booty short.

"Such revealing clothing my lord, do all of the boys have to wear them here?" He grabbed his master's pants, pulling them down.

"Yes, all of them do." Ciel nodded, pulling his legs out of the leg holes.

"Jeesh, you get someone to undress you and dress you up? Lucky bastard." Sam muttered. Ciel slapped his arm and glared at him.

"It's demeaning to me! But if I say no he'll say "Oh well what type of butler let's his master get naked on his own?" So for sake of argument I stay quiet." Resting a hand over his heart Sebastian looked at Ciel hurt.

"I thought you liked it when I dressed you up?" He was teasing, although he knew he would get in trouble for it later. It was one of those things that Sebastian felt he needed to do with this young master that he would have never even thought of to do with the old one. The original, if that was what it was called. He liked to see the boy get frustrated, to blush, to act all flustered. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he enjoyed to see the absolutely delicious reaction of his embarrassed master.

"What am I your doll? I will not be your play thing Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, his cheeks flushing a bit. Sam smiled at him and adjusted his short shorts -which were just a tad longer then Ciel.

"I would love it if someone would dress and undress me." Sam commented.

"Of course you would, you'd probably also jump at the idea of him molesting you too." Although it was a critical statement, Sam didn't take any offense to it. Instead he just smiled, looking into Ciel's eyes with a snicker on his face.

"Maybe, but why would I claim the cavern when it's the treasure inside that I seek" He leaned down, his nose just inches from Ciel's. The young masters cheeks flushed a bit as he scoffed, looking away.

"Idiot." Laughing Sam pulled back, flashing Sebastian a look as he headed for the door. The butlers smile faded, his eyes serious and narrow. His property felt threatened. He felt threatened. And now he knew what the poor boys true intention was with his master. "Come on Sebastian, let's go and get this damn class done and over with." He muttered, following Sam out the door.

Sebastian followed him out of the school and to a large ovular shaped track in the middle of the court yard. There on the track were five lanes, each dominated by two boys. Sighing Ciel grabbed the inner most lane, the one where no other boy was in it. "Such a curious place my lord. What is the purpose of this?" He stood next to Ciel in the grass as the boy stretched, not seeming as enthused about it as the other boys.

"It's my own personal hell. You'll find out what I have to do in a second." He stood up straight and rubbed his forehead.

"Hey Ciel, try not to die k' dude?" Sam called from across the track.

"Maybe I want to!" Ciel hollered back, but all that did was make a few people laugh. Sighing Ciel let his head hang.

"Alright class!" The teacher hollered, taking his place infront of the students, his arms crossed. "Today is your track fitness activity. For those of you who don't know what that is you will be running a mile, which is four laps around this track." Sebastian looked at it a bit in awe. It seemed like a rather long distance for any human to run, and to force them to go around it four times seemed so preposterous. "You will run the entire time. If you stop that will be points taken off your grade, unless you have a valuable reason as to why you stopped. All butlers accompaning their masters will stay off to the side of the track on the inside. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded, then got into their positions. After bidding all of their masters good luck the butlers moved into the grass to watch their masters eagerly. "Now remember students, this isn't a race, it's to make it a mile. Ready, set, GO!"

All of the students kicked off, racing down the track. Ciel managed to keep up with them, his heart racing as he rounded the curve, heading down the opposite side of the track. There was hollering and chattering but Ciel didn't know why, he didn't care either.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice was right in his ear. His head jerked around, seeing that Sebastian was running along side him, that was what everyone was hollering about. Gasping Ciel almost stopped but remembered the teachers threat. Growling, Ciel spat, his heart racing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian just smiled, following him.

"A butler musn't leave his masters side."

"Stop being an idiot and go back to the other butler's before someone get's suspicious!" He stopped, feeling short of breath. He gasps, panting. Stopping Sebastian turned around, returning to the boy's side.

"My lord?" Ciel continued to pant, wheezing a bit as he doubled over. Turning he slowly stumbled back towards the teacher, wheezing and panting, his breathing getting deeper the farther he went.

"Why did you stop?" The teacher questioned, looking at Ciel. Shooting him a look Ciel traveled towards the gates.

"My lord, where are you going?" Pulling up next to them Sam stopped.

"Asthma attack?" Ciel didn't say anything, he just wheezed. Looking at Sebastian he nodded. "Take 'm to the nurse, he's got an inhaler there." Although he didn't like the boy, he followed his instructions. Picking his young master up he ran off towards the nurses office. Once inside he sat his master on the bed and spoke with the nurse, getting Ciel his inhaler.

Taking it from Sebastian Ciel took the medicine, slowly starting to calm down. He laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "My lord, if you don't mind me asking" Sebastian spoke quietly, not wanting the nurse to be apart of the conversation. The boy looked at him, looking rather exhausted, waiting for him to continue. "Why do you participate if you know you'll end up going through this?"

Sighing Ciel shook his head, rolling over to look at the wall. "It's bad enough that I can't find my parents killers on my own, that I need a demon. It's a blow to my pride if i can't do so much as run a little distance." He looked away, something else bothering him. It was reflected in his eyes. Sebastian could see it but he didn't say anything. He read that expression as if he were reading a complicated book; allthough there weren't many books that Sebastian didn't understand. He could see that Ciel was struggling. With all of his illnessess, and faults, he was struggling. For what no body would know, but Sebastian could take a pretty good guess. Ciel, was struggling to be considered a human. An independent human being.

Smiling Sebastian bowed his head gently and nodded. "It does make sense my lord, but might i ask you my lord, not to over exert yourself too much. We don't want you to drop dead before the time you're supposed to go." He smiled brightly. Ciel looked at him confused for a second, trying to read the demon's expression, but when he couldn't he just sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right Sebastian." Sitting he fixed his shorts and looked at the clock. Ticking once, the bell rang. Standing Ciel made his way back to the locker room to change back out. "Come on, we have the rest of my classes to attend. Tonight, I want a strawberry swirl Cheesecake with Raspberry sauce on it and lemon peel crust." Sebastian smiled following him, seeing a fresh flame inside of the young boy that hadn't been there a few moments ago. Nodding, Sebastian snickered, his eyes glowing a gentle shade of red.

"Yes, my Lord."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Ciel sat at his desk, his pen scribbling in the typed lettering on a contract to expand his company. He sighed, closing his eyes, listening to a fish tanks filter bubbling on the other side of the room. It was the only kind of pet that he would allow to be inside the mansion, what with his allergies for cats and what not. He would have settled for having no pet, but with Sebastian asking him if he were sure he didn't want a cat or two, and with Finny, Bard and Marin all asking for some other kind of pet like a bird or a dog, he finally caved in, letting them get some gold fish.

He tapped his foot, irritated with how much work was being pushed on him. It was the start of the weekend and already he was diving into work, and his homework wasn't even finished yet. Not that he had much. Turning, he grabbed the laptop that was issued to him through the school and turned it on. Heading to one of his most visited websites, he accessed a play list, skimming through the songs. Finding the one he wanted, he played it, turning back to his work, listening to the song.

He closed his eyes, listening to the music, signing his name on certain contracts that caught his eye and rejecting ones that didn't please him. A few songs came and went, but he found it hard to write the moment one song came on. He closed his eyes listening, his lips starting to move with the words. Stopping it he rolled it back to the beginning, listening to it again, turning the volume up.

Down the hall Sebastian stopped, hearing the music, but something was off about the voice this time around, this one sounded much like his young master. Heading towards his office, he stopped outside of the room, peering in through a crack. There his master was standing in the middle of his office, his arms stretched out, singing his heart out with the music. "Do you know where your heart is? Do you think you can find it? Or did you trade it for something Somewhere better just to have it? Do you know where your love is? Do you think that you lost it? You felt it so strong, but nothing's turned out how you wanted. Well, bless my soul you're a lonely soul cause you won't let go of anything you hold. Well, all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest My head"

Sebastian continued to watch, noting the significant importance of the song to his young master, the emotional toll it was taking on him. He'd never seen anything like this with his old master. His old master had nothing that had this strong of a claim on him, he never even hinted most of the time that he had a heart, let alone any emotions. "Do you know what your fate is? And are you trying to shake it? You're doing your best and your best look you're praying that you make it. Well, bless my soul you're a lonely soul cause you won't let go of anything you hold."

"Sebastian!" Marin ran up next to Sebastian, but his hand quickly snapped out, holding her mouth shut. Finny and Bard were right behind her. They looked at him confused, wondering what it was that had him so focused.

"Ssh," Sebastian whispered his eyes still glued to his master who was still dramatically spinning in the middle of his study, belting his heart out as if he were alone, no possible chance for him to be interrupted. "The master is singing." He commented, feeling the innocence coming from his young master, one characteristic that was definitely going to make his revenge taste that much sweeter.

"So?" Bard looked at him confused. "Sounds kinda tone deaf if you ask me." But the look that Sebastian shot him silenced him almost instantly.

"You can do no better, so keep your mouth shut Bard. If you ruin my opportunity to see this softer side of my lord I will devour your intestines in pomegranate flavored marinade." He looked back into the room, mesmerized.

"Well, all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head. I said I all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Better than you had it do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Yeah, better than you had it, Better than you had it. I said I all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head. I said I all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head whenever the end is do you think you can see it? Well, until you get there go on, go ahead and scream it. Just say it." He trailed off, the song ending. Everything was silent, his head hanging. He stood there for a minute or two, looking focused, staring at the floor. Sebastian frowned lightly, figuring he knew what it was. That song was something his young lord could relate with, it was a compliment to his soul, something that spoke as if it were describing him.

Turning, Sebastian looked at the others, resting a finger over his lips, motioning them to follow him quietly away from the room. They nodded, keeping their mouths shut, following him down the hall and to the drawing room. "I want you to carry on your day as if you never heard or 0saw anything." Sebastian told them, looking at all of them.

"Why Sebastian? I mean, why is it so bad that the master know that we saw him sing?" Finny questioned, a thought playing through his head that Ciel was really a famous singer undercover to hide from a terrorist organization, his eyes sparkling as he imagined it.

"Because it is important that the young master can feel at ease in knowing that he can trust us to give him his privacy. He will be less stiff and less demanding if he feels that we are willing to give him room to be himself and express himself the way he feels necessary." Downstairs the doorbell rang, echoing through the mansion. The intercom system came on, Ciel's voice sounding over the speaker system.

"Sebastian, can you answer the door? Tell them that I am not currently taking any business calls at the moment and to come back tomorrow." Looking up at the speaker in the ceiling, he turned, pushing a button on the wall returning it.

"Yes, my lord." Looking back he shot a serious gaze at the three workers. "Remember, you saw nothing. No hinting, no singing, no nothing." Leaving, Sebastian headed down the hall, leaving the three confused and slightly bewildered mansion mates to go about their business. Reaching the door, Sebastian fixed his coat to look presentable and opened the door. On the other side was Sam, the red head.

"Good afternoon Sebastian, Ciel here?" Sam smiled, helping himself into the house. Sebastian looked after him slightly cold and nodded.

"He is indeed, but he is a busy man. He is in his study going over a contract to expand the Fantomhive company, but if you would like he should be finishing up at about 7:30, that is when his bath and dinner is served and he gets ready for bed. You can speak with him then. How does that sound?" Sam smiled, his grin twisting a bit into a smirk at the promise of Sebastian's master bathing.

"Ya think I could join 'im?" Sebastian looked at him curiously, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"For dinner? Of course, it is only expected to feed the guests as well." But Sam just laughed, cutting Sebastian off a bit at the end of his sentence.

"I was talkin 'bout his bath." Sebastian stared at him, feeling flames burn up inside him. He was furious at the very thought of this child bathing with his master. The very position that even he wouldn't fill for fear that he wasn't good enough. Sam grinned, crossing his arms. He knew. He knew by the look that Sebastian was giving him how the butler felt about his young master. The protection that went into his young lord, the care and devotion.

"It…is something you'd have to ask the young master, I am not permitted to say yes or no" Sebastian looked down, breaking eye contact with him as a sort of, back handed insult. Sam snickered and nodded.

"I'll just ask him now, if ya don't mind." He turned, heading past Sebastian, heading towards the stairs to the study. Sebastian whirled around, his blood starting to boil in his veins with the arrogance of this child.

"You mustn't interrupt his work; he gets very touchy even when I disrupt it." Sebastian warned, a little bit of a false truth behind it, hating the fact that he couldn't do anything to the kid unless he was told to by Ciel.

"Good, because I know just what he can touch." The boy replied, his voice sounding sickening to Sebastian's ears now, with that seductive, filthy tone. He knew damn well that it would be more than enough to put an angel like Angela on a rampage. Speeding up, Sebastian cut ahead of the red head and opened the door to his master's study, an irritated expression on his face.

"My lord, Sam is here to see you." He hissed lightly, trying to keep his displeased tone hidden from his master. Looking up, Ciel nodded, putting his work away.

"Send him in Sebastian." Sebastian nodded, his jaw clenched tight as he stepped off to the side, bowing for Sam's arrival. He smiled, looking at the young master, walking over to claim the seat in front of Ciel's desk.

"Working hard Ciel?" He smiled, watching. Ciel sighed, pushing a thick stack of paper off to the side of his desk, already signed.

"You have no idea." He replied, his eyes focused on the papers.

"You should take a break." he opted, but Ciel just snorted, signing another piece of paper, writing down a paragraph on a piece of paper, attaching it to the proposal and stamped [REJECTED] on it.

"And do what? Play video games? You know very well I don't play them often, and even when I do I don't have fun. Sebastian," He looked up. His butler stood by the door, not wanting to leave his innocent master with that loathly snake. "what are you still doing here?" He shot. Sebastian looked at him, a slight buzz of irritation coursing through his veins. "It doesn't matter, while you're here, can you get my guest and I a parfait?" Sam turned in his seat, smiling at Sebastian. Inhaling Sebastian bowed, using the gesture as a way to shield his eyes from that foul gaze.

"I'm sorry my lord, but having sweets so close to dinner isn't good for you." Ciel looked at him, a sour expression on his face.

"I don't care, I don't ask for sweets much and I won't want it after dinner." Sam turned around, looking back at the eye-patch wearing boy confused.

"Aren't you diabetic?" Sebastian looked at him, knowing his master wasn't, but was shocked when the boy nodded.

"Which is why I don't ask for sweets often, but a small desert here and there won't kill me." Sebastian's forehead crinkled, feeling a slight twinge in his chest that his master would keep something like that from him but tell that little monster. "Sebastian," He leaned forward, looking at his butler. "I want that parfait for my guest and I." he repeated, but Sebastian shook his head, standing again.

"I'm sorry my lord, my answer stands." he responded, having a feeling that his master wasn't going to give up easily, and he was right. Crossing his arms Ciel sat back in chair then nodded.

"Alright, then you can forget about making dinner, because I'm not eating." Sebastian's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed again.

"My lord, don't be rash, please." Sebastian pleaded with him a bit, but his master just shrugged, his eyes hard.

"My answer stands, Sebastian. Listen to my order or I'm not eating. And if you continue to argue with me I won't eat tomorrow either. So what will it be?" Sebastian stared at his lord, not being able to believe that he would go this far for a parfait that chances are he won't even finish eating. But he couldn't very well refuse his lord; it was against his contract, for one. And second because he knew his master never gave empty threats. Sighing he bowed again, nodding gently.

"Yes my lord, I will bring a _small_ parfait up. But if you are too full to eat dinner I will be thoroughly disappointed in you." He looked at his master, his eyes stern, but softened when a slightly relieved expression replaced his young masters' face. Turning, he headed for the kitchen to make the parfait, feeling slightly bitter about that dispute.

Sitting Ciel looked at Sam again. "So, what are you doing here?" Sam smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just, wanting to see what ya were doing. I missed hanging out with ya here, ya know?" Ciel sighed, his eyes closed. He sat back, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't you see me enough in school?" He questioned, hinting that even he didn't want Sam there. Of course, Ciel wanted nothing to do with humans since Sebastian came to be his butler. Even the frequent visits of his aunt Scarlett had been cut down to close-to-never.

"Ya sound ungrateful. Ya know," he stood up, a grin on his face. He walked over, heading around to the back of the boys desk. Ciel looked at him, panicking a bit, his eyes wide as the red head approached him, towering over him. "I can change that. I can make ya wish I'd never leave." He snickered devilishly, gently grabbing the shorter boys chin. Ciel's cheeks flushed a bit, looking up at his friend. Sam leaned down, his nose touching the boys, his lips just centimeters from Ciel's.

"Stop." Ciel whispered, turning his head so their lips wouldn't touch, his eyes adverted.

"Why?" Sam whispered back, his hand still clasped around the boys chin.

"Because, I'm not gay." He replied, not liking where this is going, but Sam continued on. Pushing his lips to the lining of Ciel's jaw, he exhaled.

"I'm not gay either." Sam commented. "But I do want to make ya feel good." He turned the boys head again, looking into his uncovered eye, smiling gently. Ciel didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say, or how to push the boy off without hurting his feelings, because regardless of what anyone said, Sam was the only friend he had, and Sam was a valuable friend of his. He leaned down again, his lips connecting with Ciel's, causing the boy's heart to race.

Sam sighed happily as their lips rested against each other. He deepened the kiss a little, his lips mingling with Ciel's. Opening his eyes he caught the shocked, flushed expression of his best friend, then his eyes turn slightly hazy and start to close. He knew he had Ciel. He knew he was home free to do whatever it was he wanted to do now.

Gently Sam sucked on Ciel's lip, his tongue dragging across the smooth flesh, sending a feeling of passion through the boy's body. Ciel was confused at first, hating the very contact that they were currently witnessing, but there was something that his body seemed to like about it. Whether or not it was considered enjoyable to him or not was no longer the issue. All emotions and feelings were out of his control now, and the heat that came from the kiss alone was enough to send his hormones into a rapid little dance of their own. Pulling away, Sam smiled, still holding onto Ciel's chin. "Would you like to take this to your room? It's more comfortable to kiss on a bed then in an office chair." He questioned his speech different than normal. Actual proper grammar was used instead of his usual hick talk. But Ciel knew what that meant. It meant that Sam was serious about what was going on. He was serious about getting down to business, and that was the kind of characteristic that Ciel admired about Sam. The ability to become so passionate about something or to become so engrossed in it. But he felt that at the moment, that characteristic wasn't such a good thing. Especially not when he was the slab of meat, and Sam was the lion.

But before Ciel knew it, he was standing, following Sam through the hallway towards his bedroom. The door opened, fire surging through his body. It was almost a drugged feeling, then the feeling of cloth surrounding him. Lips pecked at his lips, then jaw then neck. Ciel felt numb from his neck down, finding it hard to move his arms or legs or even focus. But he could feel the little things, like the lips pecking down across his clavicle, the hot cloth being removed from his body, then the progression of the kisses down his chest to his belly button. It was all a haze to him though. The jump from one action to another seemed blurred in with the action itself. And he was vaguely aware of the noises that were coming from his own lips. "Listen to you" Sam commented, grinning like a hyena above an injured prey. "You moan like we're going all the way." His voice whirled around in the boys head, setting fire to the neurons inside of his brain. "I want to hear what it sounds like when you're being destroyed, Ciel." He commented his voice barely more than a whisper, sounding breathless.

Fingertips glided down across his body. He quivered at the touched, then the touches fire was replaced by cold. He felt drugged. Unable to focus, the pleasure from such small touches, his arousal. That is, if you would call it that. Ciel felt filthy thinking about it that way. Arousal. A hot hand grabbed one of his thighs, caressing it gently, then suddenly a sharp pain tunneled through him. Ciel's eyes snapped open, the pain ripping him from his painless, warped physical disrupted reality. Then, there was more burning. A loud cry tore from his lungs, his back arching. Flames tore through him, his drugged reality becoming clear for a harsh few seconds.

He was aware of a rough motion. Of flesh on flesh and of the eyes that were looking into his. Shakily he looked down, tears coming to his eyes. In all his shame, he found in between his sprawled legs a nude body. Sam's thin, nude, sweat covered body, pulling backwards. An odd emptiness filled him as the feeling of Sam's thick meat was removed. Another round of cries torn from his lips as the red head slammed back in.

"S-Sam please! Please stop!" Ciel pleaded, his fingernails digging into the mattress below him.

"But you're mine now Ciel Fantomhive." Sam smiled. He thrusted again. That same pressure. That same pain, only this time, there was something at the very peak of that thrust that made Ciel's head spin. A sudden whirl of pleasure. He screamed, the tears that had gathered on the bottom of his eyelids trickling down his cheeks. "I will please you forever, my lord." Sam's eyes flashed red, a devilish grin on his face. For a split second, he morphed, his body changing into that of the demons and his voice. His soft seductive voice sounding just like Sebastian's. And not only that, but Ciel found himself temporarily in heaven.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, arching. Something spilled over him, making his stomach churn in disgust. He felt as if he were going to throw up. Suddenly the bed shook uncontrollably and a blur flashed before the masters eyes. A crashing noise caused Ciel to sit up horrified. There at the end of the bed was his butler, crouched in a deadly stance with his arm extended, and on the other side of the room was a hole in the wall.

"My Lord, keep your distance." Sebastian demanded. Ciel was disorientated. Still plagued by the swimming feeling in his stomach and the throbbing pain in his rear end he wiped the tears away and saw that the huge hole in the wall was because Sebastian had put Sam through it!

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, his eyes wide. "What in the blue hell are you doing! You just put a human through my wall!" He pushed himself to the edge of the bed but stopped. Pain ruptured through his bottom that locked his body up.

"My Lord." Sebastian turned to help him but the boy slapped his hand away. There was fire in his eyes. Anger, betrayal. Right away Sebastian knew he'd done something wrong, but right off the bat, he didn't know_ what_ he had done wrong.

"Sebastian, it was awfully rude of you to interrupt." The sound of rubble shifting reached their ears. Ciel looked up shocked. Any hit like that should have killed a human, or at least injured them. Climbing off the bed Sebastian stood up straight, his eyes red.

"Tell me what you are, Sam Garnett." The red head stepped out of the hole and stared at the demon. His once beautiful green eyes were now a shimmering red full of hatred and sorrow.

"You don't know? I feed off of the sexual desires of humans." He stepped forward. His naked body shimmered in the light from the large electric chandelier.

"There is only one creature I know of who does that, or have read of to be more precise." Sebastian commented, his eyes narrow. "An Incubus or a Succubus."

"An Incubus?" Ciel whimpered. "So…wait, why didn't I notice sooner!" He snarled. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner Sebastian?"

"Because my lord, you did not ask." He closed his eyes. "I am but a butler; I take the demands of my master and fulfill them, no matter what they are." Ciel stared at him, feeling his blood boil.

"You…bastard!" He pushed himself out of the bed, whipping a drinking glass at him. Sebastian dodged it easily, looking at his master shocked. His old master wouldn't have been so flippant. But this one. No, it wasn't because this master was different. It was because of the Incubus.

"You will not feed on my master anymore!" Sebastian launched off the bed. Sam reached back. Sinking his fingers into the nape of his neck he pulled out a long object that looked like…his spine!

"Ciel will be mine!" He shrieked, charging at Sebastian. The two demons clashed in the middle of the room, sparks flying from the silverware Sebastian held in his hands and the spinal column looking sword. They pushed eachother back before charging again.

Why was this happening? Ciel looked as the two fought, mimicking a dance as they made their way around the room. Sebastian didn't look like he was trying to kill Sam, just hold him off. Why was this happening though? When had Sam become an Incubus? He clasped his heart, backing himself against the wall next to the head board of his bed. Why has Sam choosen to kill him? That was it. When Ciel announced to Sam that he was handing the company over to him if something every happened. Sam was trying to kill Ciel off to take over the company. He would NOT let a demon control what was his fathers!

"Sebastian!" He wheezed, trying to make his plea sound like a demand. "Stop him no matter what." He looked up, his eyes hard. Sam stopped for a second with large, betrayed eyes.

"Ciel!" Smiling Sebastian whirled around, his eyes glowing a brilliant red.

"Yes, my lord." He slashed a knife forward, slicing open the throat of the young red headed boy. An injury even a demon could die from. And even though Sam wasn't human, he wouldn't live through it.

"Ci..el." Sam choked, clasping at his throat. He fell against the wall, blood gushing down his neck and stomach. "Why?" He cried, looking up at him.

"You're trying to take over the Fantomhive company. I will not let you do such a thing." Ciel replied, keeping his eyes adverted.

"What use would I have with a stupid company?" He wheezed, "I choose…to become this…so I could make you mine…to please you…to…be…yours." He coughed up blood. The pressure making it squirt between his fingers a bit. He started shaking. "I…I love…you." He fell forward, no longer moving. No longer breathing. The one friend he'd had…was dead.

Ciel stared at the body horrified. Was it true? Had Sam become an Incubus just to prove to him that he loved him? To make him feel good? He clutched for the wall again, shaking. "S-Sebastian…wh-what did I do?" He whimpered, his voice barely a whisper.

"You rid the world of one more horrible being, my lord." He turned and walked over, pulling the shaking boy into his arms. "He would have seasoned your body with lust and made you filthy, then he would have taken from you what you have already promised me." He cradled the boy in his arms, holding him tight. "He would have died eventually anyway."

"But by my order." Ciel choked. "My order, I demanded you to kill him."

"You really believe that he loved you?" Sebastian looked down at him hard. Ciel looked up at him confused, shocked. "My lord," he sat the boy on the bed and kneeled before him, taking up his trembling hands in his. "Incubus feel no sort of emotion such as love. And even if they did, if you allowed everyone who loved you to live, even if they were hurting you, what would happen?" Sebastian reached up, caressing the side of the childs face.

"He was human at one point in time Sebastian." He pulled away. "he has a better concept of love than you do, so don't underestimate a feeling he was well accustomed to." He tried to hide his fear, his sorrow. "Besides, there aren't many people in the world who will love someone like me." He pushed his butler away.

"That is not true my lord." Sebastian replied, pushing himself to his feet.

"If it isn't then tell me Sebastian! Name off one person still alive who loves me!" He snapped. Sebastian smiled.

"Why, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Scarlett." Ciel snorted.

"Elizabeth doesn't know what love really is and Lady Scarlett is my aunt so she has no choice but to love me. Try again."

"Finny, Bard, and Marin." Sebastian tried those three.

"They only love the fact they aren't sleeping on the streets, I doubt they actually give a damn about me." He replied coldly. Cupping his face Sebastian smiled. The child's cheeks turned bright red as the demon rested his forehead against his.

"I love you, my lord. How about that?" he whispered, leaning down, burying his face in his neck and shoulder. Ciel gasped lightly, trying to pull away.

"Love isn't the same as hunger Sebastian." He accused. Sebastian sucked on a small area at the base of his neck. He bit down causing the boy to arch and cry out.

"I do love you my lord. I do hunger for you. Your soul, your body, and more importantly, your happiness." He pulled away, looking into his eyes. Ciel looked at him nervously, his chest heaving a bit from his heavy breathing. Adverting his eyes he whispered.

"Get that mess cleaned up. Dress up his body so it looks like an accident and prepare for a funeral. Although he was attempting to steal what was yours, he was still my friend, and I did have feelings for him." Ciel pushed the butler to the side and stood up. Grabbing his shirt he slid them on and climbed into his underpants and shorts. Sebastian watched as the boy walked by him, carefully scaled around the blood puddle and dead body while avoiding eye contact with it. Closing his eyes he bowed lightly as his master opened the door and slipped out.

"Yes, my lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note:_ Sorry for the long pause in between chapters. I started college and had been dealing with some issues. But I'm going to be continuing as much as I can. I hope people are still reading this xD.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was raining again. The large cathedral stood tall against the grey sky, the casket placed at the front of the room was open, allowing the dim electrical lights to shine down on the still, lifeless corpse. Everyone from school was there, crying. Even the bullies were crying. Everyone, but Ciel. Standing, he headed to the podium as the pastor finished his speech. Having been the closest thing to family that Sam had, it was on his shoulders to say a few words.

Pulling out a small stool Ciel stepped up onto it so he could see the crowd over the podium. At least 200 eyes were staring at him, tear filled. He began feeling self-conscious that he was the only one not crying. How would people see him? Heartless? No, it's not that he didn't feel destroyed to see his best friend in a casket, the violent gouge in his throat covered up by a clean white blouse and scarlet neck tie, he just had no more tears to cry.

"As you all may know, my name is Ciel Fantomhive." A rumble of thunder rolled in the distance, the choir in the background singing a soft ominous song that ticked in the back of his head. In the front row he saw his butler smile, his eyes narrow and red. His heart raced as his fingers dug into the podium. "Sam, was good friend of ours. Harboring skills many lack. The ability to make us laugh. The ability to make us cry, to make us angry yet happy at the same time.

"He wasn't afraid of being ridiculed, or criticized, or ostracized. He had a heart of gold, and a will of steel. But like many things in this world, God smites us by taking the good, and leaving the refuse behind." Everyone's focus was on him now. "Sam never liked to talk about his life. He was abandoned by his family when he was 7. He lived illegally in a condemned house, surviving off of scraps of garbage from rich people's homes. He decided he wished to do something more with his life. So he aimed as high as the canon would let him and launched himself into our life. 3 years of prostitution got him enough money to enter into our school for a semester. His grades from the entrance exams were outstanding even though he'd had no previous schooling experience.

"It was the help of the Fantomhive family that he was even able to enter the school in the first place. After proving himself for a year he was practically adopted into our family. He _became_ family. Almost like an adopted brother, and like he did with his other friends, he comforted me, made me smile, made me feel good. But as I said earlier, he was taken from us. I'm not religious, but whoever the hell it is making these decisions took him away simply because they're an asshole." Everyone gasped at his use of language. "Is there even a God? If there is why is he taking away everyone who has the same qualities as Sam and leaving us with rapists! Leaving us with thieves, bastards and shit? Huh?" He was practically hollering now. People started muttering about how horrible he was.

"You all call me horrible, but look around you! Look at what your _God_ is doing! Who else is he going to kill? Who else is he going to take from us? Who else is he going to take from me!" he shrieked. Everyone was silent, staring at him. He ground his teeth a bit and adjusted his composure. "I blame myself. Every damn day I blame myself for what happened to my parents. I blame myself for what happened to Sam, and if I wasn't in my right mind, or determined to succeed in what I need to do before it's my turn, I would kill myself so I no longer have to blame myself." He began rubbing the ring on his thumb.

"A wise man, once told me my heart will freeze over before this is all over. I don't like admitting it, but he'd right. I have no tears left to cry." Looking up he looked at his butler who was still smiling as usual. "And when death seeks me, I'll welcome him with open arms. This world is too small. Once all of the good people die off, I don't want to be trapped here with the bad people." He whispered his voice still audible in the silent room. "And the same goes for you, when I die off, that will be one less monster to deal with. Sam…was the lucky one." He stepped away from the podium. Walking over to the casket he reached inside and ran his fingers through his hair. "You lucky bastard." Everyone stood and made for the door, heading to their cars.

"My lord." Sebastian, approached him as the people in charge of carrying the casket came over to shut it. "Shall we head on to the cemetery?" Ciel shook his head.

"No, it was bad enough I disgraced him with speaking at his service, I won't do it by witnessing his final departure." He turned looking at his butler. "Besides, I have better things to be doing. Sebastian, I want you to put away all clothes that have any color besides black." Sebastian looked at him confused.

"What for my lord?" He didn't want to, he enjoyed colors, even though black was a nice color. He thought that blues and reds were a wonderful color on his young master, and getting rid of all clothing that had colors in it destroyed the purpose of him going and getting new clothes tailored for him. He so wanted to see his young lord in orange for fall.

"It's a tradition amongst my family. We mourn the dead by wearing black for a year. I was lax in it when my parents died, but I had more important things to dwell on beside my wardrobe." He replied. "Yes my lord." Sebastian frowned. He'd have to hold off for a year to see him in his new vibrant colored wardrobe. "What a pity." Turning Ciel made his way for the door, being the last out, or so he thought.

"Ah, Ciel Fantomhive," A blonde boy slipped out of the pew, stumbling a bit as his shoe got caught up. He gasped, but caught himself. He had short blonde hair with the most saturated baby blue eyes he'd ever seen. He smiled and adjusted his short black shorts and thigh high stockings. He was dressed like how Sebastian dressed Ciel, in old, noblemen clothing. "That was a wonderful Eulogy." He clapped after stabilizing himself. Ciel noticed the stiffness of his butler behind him and took caution. The boys butler followed him out. He looked remarkably a lot like Sebastian only instead of red eyes, one eye was silver, the other was gold. They were almost wolf like. "Don't you think so Claude?" The boy smiled looking back at the butler but he didn't say anything. The boy's smile faded as he looked back at Ciel.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Ciel questioned, stiffly.

"My name is Alois," The boy smiled, Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he stared at the boy. "Alois Trancee, it seems as if your butler knows of me." His grin stretched.

"Yes, he knows more people than I thought he did." Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "But now that you say your name, you're the son of Arthur Trancee, aren't you? The family heir from France?" Alois smiled and clasped his hands.

"You know of me? I feel so honored, don't you Claude?" He turned clinging to his arm. His butler didn't move, he just stared at Sebastian.

"I heard that Arnold Trancee was murdered by the Italian mafia during his stay in Italy. You're the only one left to take over his business." Alois's expression warped at the name.

"My uncle, yeah, he was murdered." He didn't seem like he cared much. Even though he was a Trancee from France, his accent didn't hint at it at all. Which was peculiar to Ciel as it was to Sebastian. "Oh, seeing how I'm new in this part of town, shall we get together?" Alois smiled, grabbing Ciel's arm, walking him towards the door. He gasped, stumbling as he was dragged by the taller boy. "Nothing would please me more than to have tea."

"I'm sorry Master Trancee, but today the young masters Schedule is full." Sebastian stopped him before he got to the thresh hold of the door. Alois stopped and looked back, his eyes sparkling as he saw the smile on Sebastian's face.

"Oh, well if not today then how about sometime soon? I know some deliciously fun activities that we could partake in." Alois grinned devilishly, looking at Ciel. "Anything from fencing to video games." Ciel pulled away from the blonde and fixed his outfit.

"I'll think about it." He took his walking stick from Sebastian and headed for the door. "If I agree to it I will send Sebastian out to tell you a way we can contact each other." He replied. Pulling a cellphone out of his pocket Alois smiled.

"How about you give me your number and I'll give you mine?" He smiled.

"I don't have a cellphone." Ciel replied.

"Oh, well…how about…I give you my cell?" Alois opted.

"I guess," Ciel sighed. "Sebastian," But Claude beat him to it, handing a cute little note with a list of possible ways to contact Alois on it. Ciel hesitated then took it. "Thanks." He muttered. "Come on Sebastian, we have to get back to make sure those four didn't destroy the house." Bowing Sebastian flashed the blonde and his butler a skeptical look, following his master out. On the steps he opened up the umbrella and walked him to the car. Opening the door for him he waited until Ciel was situated before shutting the door. Closing the umbrella he walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, stuffing the umbrella in the back.

"It's not polite to lie young master." Sebastian smiled.

"I lied?" Ciel stared out the window, watching the blonde and his butler leave the church. One with a joyful look on his face, the other with a blank expression.

"You have a cellphone." Sebastian replied, holding it up. Ciel looked at him.

"That cellphone isn't for texting my friends; therefore it won't be used as one. Besides, you don't want to be around him anymore than I do." He looked at him. "I could tell." Sebastian didn't say anything as he pulled out and made his way to the mansion. "I want nothing to do with Alois, but I feel that he'll give me answers to who murdered my parents." He looked back out the window.

"What makes you think that sir?" Sebastian questioned.

"He's well aware of demons; his butler is a demon as well, isn't he?" He looked at his ring. "Not only that but the Trancee family has been trying to get a chunk of the Fantomhive company for years." He explained then drifted off. "But it's odd," He whispered.

"The fact that young Trancee is supposedly from France but doesn't sound it?" Sebastian opted. Ciel looked at him, nodding slowly.

"Yes, from what I've read, 10 years ago Arthur Trancee was murdered. His brother Arnold Trancee took over the business and Arthur's 3 year old son disappeared. Suddenly, Arnold passes away a year ago and Arthur's 13 year old son waltz back into the picture with a demon butler?" His forehead crinkled. "Sebastian, how thorough are demons?" Sebastian looked at his masters' troubled expression.

"What do you mean my lord?"

"If I were to ask you to kill the Queen and keep people from finding her corpse, would you be able to do it without evidence proving it was me who gave the order?" He replied. Sebastian was shocked at the question but nodded, smiling.

"If it was an order, I could kill millions of people in front of news cameras and they'd never know it was me." Ciel nodded, staring ahead of him.

"Then it's decided. We'll play Alois's little games for now." He smiled. "I guess I should thank you for killing Sam, we're one step closer to finding out who killed my parents, and you're just that much closer to feasting on my soul." He closed his eyes.

"What kind of butler would I be if I could not do such a simple task?" Sebastian smiled, pulling into the driveway of the mansion. "So, what sort of event shall we hold? A ball? A dinner party?" Sebastian smiled.

"How about Bataille du Bal masqué"

"A duel and a masked ball?" Sebastian grinned. "What a wonderful idea. I guess we will be keeping the colorful clothing out for a little while longer?" He was happy. Ciel smiled.

"Yes, for now. Contact Alois, tell him my mansion, bring what guests he wishes. The Masked Ball will be the main event, don't mention the duel just yet. We don't need humans witnessing demonic bloodshed." He explained.

"What if Alois isn't the cause of your parents death?" Sebastian offered, holding the umbrella over his head as they walked to the front door.

"Oh well, one less person to get in my way so that I may find the people who _did _do it. Besides, if he were smart, he would have kept his nose out of my affairs. You are not a pokemon, we are not showing off our demons like they are novelty items." Ciel snorted, disgusted. "Because I have a contract, does not mean we're friends, and he'll find that out soon enough." He smiled evilly back at Sebastian. "Won't he?" Sebastian watched as his master pushed into the house, shedding his coat off and tossing it to Finny. Smiling Sebastian's eyes shimmered red, his devilish master exciting him.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
